Legend
by Ali-san
Summary: Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE Alternate Universe. Chapter Nine: Fai and Kurogane do their best to get the other Fai and Kurogane back with Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona. Chapter Ten: That's all she wrote.
1. The Bowman and the Swordsman

**Summary:** Almost an AU, but not really. The beginnings of Shurano's Kurogane and Fai. This story takes place when the two first meet.

**Warnings:** My standards. Warning One: Some swearing. Not too bad though. Warning Two: Spoilers, I suppose. If you haven't gotten to Chapitre 58 you might be wondering about what I'm writing. If you _have_ gotten that far, then I'm building a past for Shurano's version of Kurogane and Fai. Warning Three: Not so much in this chapter, but there will be most definite KuroxFai-ness in future chapters.

**Disclaimers:** All characters (save for the ones I've invented for the purposes of moving the plot (no Sue, don't worry), though I'm not worried about them and don't actually care about them since I didn't even bother to give them names) are property of CLAMP, et al.

**Legend:**

The Bowman and the Swordsman

In the army, a soldier did what he was told. Every swordsman was paired with a bowman, the two working together to defeat opponents. One would never question why the general was pairing him with anyone. They simply accepted the information and proceeded to become a killing force with their partner. But there were always exceptions.

"You want me to be with…" Fai stared in disbelief at his commander.

The man nodded, almost grimly. "Yes, Fai. I'm sorry."

"Uh…well…um…with all due respect, sir," Fai could not believe his ears to be telling him the truth. There had to be some kind of mistake. "Are you sure?"

"Again, yes, Fai," the commander said, patiently. "You are going to be working with Kurogane from hereon out."

Fai hung his head slightly, attempting to process precisely how miserable his life was about to become. Kurogane was infamous among the warriors, the best swordsman in the army, the pride and joy of the general. And about the crankiest soldier among them all. He spent all his spare time in solitude, choosing to fraternize with no one, save the small animals that often lurked in the same dark, quiet places that he did. If anyone dared to endeavor a dialogue with him, he would regret it indefinitely; Kurogane suffered no one pleasant conversation. He spoke only when he felt words needed to be spoken, which were few, far between, and purely utilitarian.

Kurogane had been paired with bowmen before, but each time, they had not been able to adequately keep up with him in battle and found themselves either dead from their enemy, or being cursed at enough to request a permanent regiment change. None had lasted much longer than any half of a particular battle. Fai felt the hopelessness descending; he was surely doomed.

"I know that he is not the," the commander paused, pondering an appropriate word, "easiest person with whom to work."

Fai scoffed quietly. "Sir, I think that would be a gross understatement."

The commander chuckled. "I suppose that's true. The general has faith, though, that you will be able to work with him."

"And why is that?"

"To be completely truthful, the only reason he wants the two of you paired is because he is the best swordsman, and you are the best bowman. He wants his two best fighting together," the commander said. "But he does hope that your personality will be able to withstand his."

"That is indeed much faith," Fai said.

The commander clapped an encouraging hand on Fai's shoulder. "Don't worry. Everyone believes in you. If you cannot get along with him, then no one can."

Fai smiled half-heartedly. "I'm sorry to say, but that's not quite encouraging, sir."

"The whole army will be rooting for you," the commander winked. "Now, go on and make a friend."

Fai laughed outright. "Friend. Right…" He shook his head, saluted, and moved off.

Evening had settled over the encampment and warriors sat in circles around fires, eating and talking. Fai passed them all with heavy steps. Some offered small words of encouragement; it seemed that the whole force had heard of his new assignment. All he had to do now was to find his quarry. He was not inobservant, and had found it somewhat of a game to track the surly warrior throughout the days, so he knew of his favored spaces. A large, gnarled, bent tree stood at a far edge of the camp. The light from the fires could not reach it, but cast long shadows reaching toward its roots. It seemed to be Kurogane's favorite, so Fai deemed to begin his search there.

By the time he had made his way to the old tree, night had fallen, and Fai found it hard to see as he made his way further from the fires. From Fai's observances, he had noticed Kurogane had a tendency to sit facing in whichever direction the moon was. The moon was almost full that particular night and hung low in the southwestern sky. He skirted the outside of the tree, careful to keep a somewhat respectable distance from it, and came around to the other side. Kurogane sat cross-legged between two large roots, his back resting against the trunk, watching the moon; and poignantly ignoring Fai's presence.

Not to be deterred from his duty, Fai approached, plastering his most disarming smile on his face. He opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't care who sent you, you can turn around and leave," Kurogane cut him off.

Fai's smile faltered, but he went ahead. "That would be to disobey the general."

Kurogane never looked at him. "I said that I didn't care."

Fai frowned deeply. Never before had he talked to this man, but had heard the stories that conversing with him was next to impossible. It looked as if they were all true. But nevertheless, he was there with orders. "And I am not going to be the one to disobey the general."

Kurogane's gaze flicked in his direction, before settling it back upon the moon. "I probably don't have to ask why he sent you."

"I'm to be your bowman," Fai said, doing his best to keep the irritation from leaking into his words.

Kurogane snorted. "I have no need for a bowman."

"And I have no need for a swordsman, but that is beside the point," Fai retorted.

Kurogane looked at him then, raising an eyebrow. "And the point would be?"

Fai sighed. "The point is that the general wants us to fight together. He seems to have this vision of his best swordsman and best bowman working as a team."

"He fancies you his best bowman, does he?" Kurogane asked. Fai forced down the scathing remark that first came to his mind and prepared a more polite response, but Kurogane spoke again. "I suppose you would be, though. Your aim is flawless."

This rendered Fai utterly speechless. Had he been complimented? By Kurogane? More so the fact that Kurogane had noticed his existence before now. He looked away from him, trying to collect his wits. How does one respond to a compliment given by someone who never gives compliments? He had no idea.

"You look like an idiot, just standing there stupefied," Kurogane said, looking back to the moon. "I thought conversation was your forte?"

Fai glared at him. No way was Kurogane going to get the best of him. "Forgive me if I lack the wherewithal to speak with you," Fai said.

"Ah the contempt," Kurogane grinned.

Fai sighed heavily. "And to think that I used to wonder why it was that your bowmen never lasted very long."

"They were useless," Kurogane remarked. "I was much worse to them."

"So I've caught you on a good day?" Fai said. "Lucky me."

"The general thinks you can handle me, right?" Kurogane asked.

"He seems to, yes."

"Well, where would the fun be if I didn't give you grief?" Kurogane said. "There's no sport in that."

And Fai laughed. True, his new partner might not be the easiest with whom to get along, but it seemed they at least understood each other.

Kurogane looked completely away from Fai, hiding the very small, pleased grin on his face. He had heard Fai's laugh before; it was one of the only things that did not annoy him about being with the rest of the warriors. Maybe this partnership would be bearable.

Fai knelt from where he stood, bringing them to the same level. His smile had returned to his face. "So do we at least agree to be partners for the general's sake?"

Kurogane looked back to him. "Might as well. But we'll start tomorrow. So leave."

Fai could not help the grin. Their exchange had actually gone better than he had expected. This dismissal did not faze him. He stood. "Tomorrow it is then." He turned and waved over his shoulder. "Have a good night."

"Whatever."

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

As morning broke over the mountains, the warriors in the field began to stir. Small circles were formed as cooking fires were lit. Fai joined the one nearest the tree at which Kurogane had been during the night. It seemed the fire had been going for a while and the food was already made.

"I do wish he would make something besides field rat and cracked wheat," a soldier groused, gazing at the fare lying on a flat stone among the smoldering embers.

Another rolled his eyes. "Why don't you be grateful that you don't have to catch, skin, and cook the rat yourself?"

"You should feel lucky he leaves us some," another chimed in, carving a leg off a browned carcass.

"Uh, perchance you mean Kurogane?" Fai asked. He had never strayed this far from the main fires, as he tended to enjoy the company there better.

The second warrior looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. We still can't figure out why. But he's always up, eaten, and gone again by the time we get ourselves moving. He always leaves us food though."

"It's not good, but then again I doubt not much would be good considering what we don't have to eat," the third said.

Fai nodded, glancing at the tree, and then joined the others in eating. He made short work of it, since there was not much to begin with, plus he wanted to get started on learning exactly how to get along with Kurogane. When the fire had been scattered and all departed for training and the like with their partners, Fai made a quick scan of the crowd. Kurogane sat hunched over a whet stone, sharpening his sword.

"Kurogane!" Fai shouted as he made his way toward the other. "Kurogane!"

Kurogane ignored him.

Fai sighed irritably, glaring at the back of the man's head. "Kuro-chan!"

The blade slipped completely off the stone, clanging to the ground as Kurogane jerked in reaction. The closest to the two collectively gasped in horror at Fai. Surely there would be death ensuing shortly.

Kurogane stood and turned to face Fai, whose path to Kurogane had mysteriously and suddenly cleared. Fai could not decide which emotion was taking precedence on the other's face: utter disbelief or pure, unadulterated rage. Those around them began backing away upon seeing the glare on Kurogane's face.

"What in the hell did you just call me?" Kurogane asked, voice trembling with suppressed anger.

Fai would not be daunted. "Kuro-chan," he shrugged. "I had to get your attention somehow since you were oh, so pointedly ignoring me."

"I was ignoring you for a reason," Kurogane replied.

Fai grinned. "And I needed to speak with you. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You're going to be desperate, all right," Kurogane growled, cracking his knuckles.

A small fear for his life bubbled to the surface of his subconscious, but Fai ignored it. "Kuro-tan, you must calm down. We have a lot of work to do."

Kurogane twitched at the second nickname. "Why are you calling me those weird names?"

"Because they suit you," Fai said, grinning widely. He turned toward the large tent that housed the tools he would need to construct a new quiver of arrows. "Either way, why don't you finish sharpening your sword, and I'll make some arrows, and we can meet later to train?"

Kurogane snarled at him and turned, sitting back at the stone, putting his sword back to it. "The only thing I'll need to sharpen my sword for is to be able to kill you faster," he mumbled.

Fai smiled and moved on to the tent, ignoring the disbelieving looks his fellow warriors sent his way. Once inside the empty tent and away from curious eyes, Fai sagged slightly. How he had escaped instant death, he did not know. He had, though. And not only had he lived, but it appeared that Kurogane had not really thought about killing him. He had never picked up his sword from where he had dropped it. Most unlike someone who wished to kill another.

I'm most likely thinking too much into it, Fai thought. He shook his head and headed to the nearest table and set to work.

As he finished his last arrow, the flap of the tent was yanked violently open. He looked up calmly and, as expected, saw Kurogane standing in the entrance, glaring at him.

"What is it, Kuro-rin?"

"Stop calling me those damn names!" He growled.

"I'll think about it," Fai said breezily, hoisting his now full quiver onto his shoulder. "Shall we?"

Kurogane glared at him and let the flap fall closed. Fai gently exited and found Kurogane standing to the side waiting for him, the ever-present glower still fixed upon his features. Fai smiled.

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

Fai and Kurogane had trained until the evening's fires had been lit. Only then did they silently agree that they should quit for the day. Fai moved toward one of the fires, but noticed that Kurogane was heading away toward the same tree as the night before.

"Kuro-chi, aren't you going to eat?" Fai asked.

Kurogane paused, glaring over his shoulder at the other. "No." And without waiting for a response, he left, evading the other warriors completely.

Fai gazed after him and forced away the sudden and unreasonable urge to follow him. He shook his head and took a place at his usual fire. Dusk soon settled and Fai could bear the pull to seek out Kurogane no longer. He left the comforting warmth of the fire and friendly faces, and began in the direction of the tree at the edge of camp.

"Don't die, Fai," a warrior called after him.

Fai waved. "I'll do my best."

"I don't know whether he's being really obedient, really brave, or really stupid," another warrior whispered.

"It's Kurogane," a third said. "It's stupidity."

"It is his assignment though," another said. "I feel bad for him. Working with Kurogane would have to be horrible."

It appeared, on the outside, that Fai had heard none of that conversation, but he had heard every word. Was he being stupid trying to befriend his new partner? Should he just not even try and solely train and fight with him? He growled to himself. And why was he feeling this idiotic urge to not keep his distance from him? A warrior could not afford to be close to his comrades anyways. So why was he persisting with Kurogane? Did he have a death wish? The way he continued to call Kurogane those nicknames and smile at all of his threats could have convinced anyone that he did. Fai hung his head, staring glumly at the dusty field grass that fell under his steps. He had the feeling that his search would not be in vain, necessarily, but it would certainly not yield much of anything besides simply finding the other.

Kurogane did not ignore him that night. Fai had not gotten much past the last fire when he heard Kurogane. "Just because we're partners, doesn't mean you're welcome to be around me."

Fai quirked a small, wry smile. He continued around the tree and, ignoring the angry glare, sat down on the opposite side of a root from Kurogane. He looked up at the moon. "I would say that I'm sorry for intruding, but I'm not."

"I can fix that," Kurogane offered.

"Don't trouble yourself," Fai said. He looked down, meeting Kurogane's eyes. "I'm going to be truthful and say that I don't know why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Kurogane said. "Find somewhere that might want you."

Fai looked down at his hands resting against his knees. He wanted to leave. His subconscious, however, would not allow it. And that was the only thing that kept him there. Away from the friendly faces that would gladly chat with him on into the night. Away from the soft, warm glow of the fires. Only Kurogane, the tree, and the moon were with him there. And none of them looked to be giving him any kind of welcome.

"Why do you think you're here?" Kurogane asked, his voice no longer angry.

As surprised as he was by this question, Fai did not look up. "Because…because I…" He what? Wanted to get to know him? Thought they would work together better if they could speak plainly? His subconscious told him that it was right? Fai could have rolled his eyes. That was absolutely preposterous. What did his subconscious know?

"It seems I jinx your rhetorical skills," Kurogane said quietly.

Fai snorted. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Why does there have to be something wrong with you?"

Fai looked up, confused; not only was Kurogane holding up a reasonable discussion, but he actually almost sounded concerned. "What do you mean?"

Kurogane shrugged and looked up to the moon. "Personally, I don't like to think I have too many problems about myself. But, if there's something wrong with you, then there's bound to be something wrong with me." He noticed Fai's still confused expression from the corner of his eye. "You don't know why you're here. And I don't know why I don't want you gone."

Fai frowned. "We could just say that we're following the general's orders."

"I don't like lying," Kurogane said.

Fai had no answer, and the two lapsed into silence, both watching the moon as it hovered low over the treetops. Fai was not used to silence. It had never sat well with him. Silence usually meant unrest, or being a prelude to unrest. But tonight, the silence was pleasant. Neither Kurogane nor himself felt the need to speak; no lies or artful evasions would be uttered, and nothing too close to truth would be either. So comfortable the silence, neither noticed the time slowly passing by. Fai did notice, though, when sleep began calling gently to him. He looked over at Kurogane who still watched the moon stoically, showing no sign whatsoever of being tired.

"Do you usually stay up this late?" Fai asked, softly, almost afraid to break the silence too abruptly.

"I don't need a lot of sleep," Kurogane replied. "You don't have to stay up for my sake."

Fai nodded and edged closer to the tree trunk, leaning against it. He glanced once again at the setting moon before allowing his eyes to close and began to succumb to sleep.

Kurogane looked over at Fai from the corners of his eyes. Anyone who was familiar with him would never have recognized the look on his face; normally a scowl was a permanent fixture, but at that moment, a soft and peaceful, yet almost confused, expression lightened his face. He should never have allowed Fai to stay, however. He did not want his new partner getting too close to him. Though, it appeared that he was already permitting the antithesis. He had been close to someone in the army once, a young swordswoman, Umi. She had been a fierce warrior with a will that almost rivaled Kurogane's. The two had been not necessarily close, but Kurogane had somehow grown attached to her, looking out for her as often as possible. She had been brutally killed in battle. And Kurogane had sworn never to become close to anyone ever again.

Yet as he watched Fai drift further into sleep, he felt a familiar warmth well inside him; much like whenever he had been around Umi, yet different. Something was very different about this, not that Kurogane could put his finger on it though. That only made him warier. He never trusted emotions he did not understand. And as of that moment, he definitely did not understand what exactly Fai conjured inside him.

"Goodnight, Kuro-tan," Fai mumbled softly.

Kurogane scowled at him. What the hell was with those stupid names? Moreover, why did Kurogane not destroy him for even thinking of them? That only caused his scowl to deepen. He did not like what was going on. He would not allow Fai to become close to him. He would not. It was far too dangerous. For both of them.

Then a shout from the camp cut through the peaceful silence that had ensconced the two.

"War! Prepare to move out at dawn!"

The cry was repeated at various decibels as the messenger moved through the camp. Kurogane looked away from the camp and back to Fai, who was now blinking slowly into awareness. He focused on Kurogane with a confused look.

"What's going on?"

"We're heading for war tomorrow," Kurogane said. "We leave at dawn."

Fai covered over the downcast look that flickered over his face with a long-suffering smile. "Looks like I'd best get back to sleep then."

"Just don't sleep in," Kurogane quipped. "We'll march without you."

Fai kept grinning. "I think I'll be able to rouse myself in time for the march."

"Good to hear," Kurogane said. "Go back to sleep."

Fai rested his head back against the tree, closing his eyes and listening for any other shouts of announcements, but soon found himself in sleep's sway. Despite the rush of the strange mix of fear and excitement he always felt at the prospect of going into battle, Fai could not stay awake and was soon asleep.

Kurogane only looked away from Fai once he was assured that he was asleep. He looked into the sky to see that the moon had fallen past the tree-line horizon. He remembered that the moon had had a thick halo engulfing it. There would be a storm tomorrow. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a silent warning made itself known. Kurogane looked back at Fai, frowning. Tomorrow, both of them would see just how well they worked together, but Kurogane knew that there was something else. If he listened to that warning, tomorrow would be going terribly wrong.

**A/N:** Well, now. Here I am, yet again, with another TRC story. And once again, this story was inspired by my plotbunny, Miss Duchessa. It's taken me quite a while to get this one going. I actually began this whole thing by writing the part where Kuro and Fai join with Yasha. Then I was all like "Waitaminute. This feels way too incomplete. This would be okay…if I wanted my story to suck! So what can I do? ::thinkthinkthinkthink:: Hmm… ::thinkthinkthinkthink:: Oh my god! I've got it! I'm just going to write their freaking history! CLAMP's not going to do it since they're too concerned with the actual plot and finding Sakura's feathers and having Syaoran get the shit beat of him every other chapter but be perfectly fine two panels later and not writing anything with Kuro and Fai in it. So that gives me carte blanche to do whatever I want! It's perfect!!" And thus, this story morphed from a one-shot to what may turn out to be the longest fanfic I've ever written (seeing as how I'm a better short story writer than anything else). Right now it's scheduled for four chapters. But that could change depending on how well I'm writing. If I'm writing well at all, actually. I thought about making this chapter longer, buuuuuuuuuuuut I decided against it. I think it will turn out better in many shorter installments than in fewer longer installments. Plus I like the way this chapter hangs off. However, this means that anyone who actually likes reading what I write is going to have to wait until I can churn out the next chapter. I'd be frustrated, personally. Again, I'm all about the immediate gratification. So I apologize for the lack of complete story. I'm also going to apologize just in case I suck at life and this story is actually crap too. I'm kind of fond of it though, so I'm going to finish it, but for some reason I'm not feeling very confident in my work lately. Anyway, thanks for reading if you've gotten this far. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading!

**Edit:** Ah, my readers. How sharp they are. Thank you, Umidori for spotting that. Because 'passed' should have been 'past.' Duh. I hate typos and am quite embarrassed that I a) typed that in the first place, and b) missed it each time I reviewed it. But that's all right. It has now been fixed. Thanks again, Umidori, and everyone else who reviewed!

::works hard on next chapter so as to not disappoint::


	2. Battle at the Precipice

**Summary:** The actuality of Kurogane's 'bad feeling' comes to light.

**Warnings:** These warnings are all straight to the point this time. Warning One: As per usual, Kuro-chi does not really use the most polite language. But it's not quite so bad here. It's still there however. Warning Two: I guess there really aren't any spoilers since this is an utter work of fiction. Warning Three: The KuroxFai attraction grows…

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to CLAMP, et al. Their actions are mine though! Mwahaha! That really means squat actually…ahem. Onward.

**Legend**

Battle at the Precipice

or

"I've Got a Bad Feeling About This..."

When Fai awoke, he found Kurogane in the same place he had been since he had gone to sleep. Kurogane glanced over at him, and without saying a word, looked back out into the trees. Fai sighed inwardly. If Kurogane was still here, it must mean the march to battle was still a while away. Idly, he wondered why the sky was still so dark. The sun had to be close to rising. He looked up at it, frowning at the thick clouds that hung there.

"It's going to storm today," Kurogane muttered.

"It is?" Fai asked dumbly, still trying to clear his mind of sleep.

Kurogane looked over at him, frowning. "Not exactly the intellectual when we wake up, are we?"

Fai frowned back at him. "So sorry to not provide stimulating conversation."

Kurogane shrugged a shoulder before looking away again. "We should probably go."

Fai looked over at the camp to see that no one else was stirring so early. Kurogane stood then and began toward the trees. Scrambling to catch up, Fai hurried after him, falling into step just beside him. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You said that we should probably go, then you leave," Fai said. "I assumed that I was going with you."

"Whatever," Kurogane said, falling silent.

The two trekked deeper into the woods until Kurogane stopped them at a small creek. He glared at it as if trying to convince it to give up its fish so as he would not have to catch them himself. He retrieved a long branch from the shore and snapped it in half, tossing Fai part of it. He knelt at the bank and focused on the small fish that skimmed through the flowing water. Fai followed suit, squatting and angling his line of sight to see beneath the surface. Neither moved for some time, but then simultaneously made their respective moves, stabbing into the water and pulling out a wriggling fish.

Kurogane grimaced at Fai, who was quite busy beaming at his handiwork to notice. Moving together like that without a signal was something Kurogane had never experienced. What troubled him more was that it had happened with Fai. The one person Kurogane had never expected. Sensing that Fai had noticed his stare, he looked away in time to avoid Fai's contemplative eyes.

Fai knew that Kurogane probably did not give him credit enough to notice that they had moved in synchronization, but he did not mind. What that meant, exactly, Fai did not know. He felt Kurogane's eyes on him, but chose to ignore it, too pleased with his fishing skills to care at the time. After a few moments of being watched, however, Fai decided it was time to see what it was that Kurogane was studying. He had looked quickly away before Fai turned, though.

He frowned slightly at the other. He knew that it should have been a good sign that they could work together like that, even if it was only fishing, but could not shake the feeling that there was something more about what had just happened than mere teamwork. Shaking his head, Fai turned back to the water and set about catching another fish. Kurogane had already caught another and was working on a third. They continued working in silence, randomly stealing glances at the other when they were not paying attention.

Once enough fish for breakfast had been caught, they rose and headed back to the camp. The sky had remained dark and a sharp wind from the west now blew across the field. The other warriors had begun to stir, but none had come together for the morning meal. Kurogane led them to the coals of the fire closest to the tree where they had spent the night. Fai used the opposite end of his fishing stick to stir the embers while Kurogane tossed some dry grass on top. Once they had the fire going, they cooked and ate what they caught, leaving an appropriate amount for the four other warriors who also used that fire.

Kurogane left then, heading over to sharpen his sword. Fai did not bother calling after him to wait. He would not have anyway. Fai still had a full quiver of arrows plus some, so he went over to visit with the other warriors at one of the central fires. The battle was on everyone's minds and no one spoke much. The call to march came soon after the warriors had finished putting out the fires, collecting their weapons and getting into their armor.

The line was formed six across, three bowmen and three swordsmen. Kurogane was in the dead center of the front by the time Fai made his way there. He hesitated in falling in beside him; Kurogane had the habit of fighting both with his left and right hand. Fai did not know which he was more likely to use yet. Kurogane glared at him before inclining his head slightly to his left, indicating the place at which Fai should stand. Fai did so, glancing at Kurogane hesitantly. He had gone to war many times before, but this was his first with someone other than his last swordsman, Kamui.

Kamui had been a wonderful fighting partner and the two had done well together on the battlefield. He had also been a stellar example of why one should never form attachments in the army. He had been raised with another warrior, Fuuma, and the two were very close; though how close, Fai had never discerned. Fuuma had died in the last battle at the sword of an enemy. Kamui had found a way to die shortly thereafter, 'not seeing' the arrow he should have been easily able to avoid.

Fai remembered Kurogane on the battlefield that day cursing his fallen bowman. The man had not only fallen behind Kurogane, he had tried to flee the battle altogether. He laid dead on the ground, yet Kurogane cursed him still, insisting upon his absolute uselessness and letting him know just how much of a coward he was in life. Even in the grief of losing his swordsman, Fai wondered if Kurogane had actually cared somewhat about the other man. Had he not have cared, he would not have been so angry. He also heard Kurogane swear that he would never take another bowman ever again. He thought it would be a strange irony if the general would end up pairing them together since he had lost his swordsman and Kurogane had lost his bowman.

That had proven to be true; Fai and Kurogane now stood together, prepared for battle. The general appeared before them and they began the march across the field to meet their enemy. The march was short and silent, heavy footfalls sounding dully against the dry, packed earth. The distant sound of thunder rolled through the clouds above them. Fai noticed Kurogane tensing with each rumble, but did not dare comment. The sky had darkened considerably and the thunder intensified as they reached the field of battle. Their enemy stood in their ranks just across from them. Lightening vaulted through the clouds, casting shadows through the warriors.

The general signaled to form ranks and the warriors fanned out, creating lines. He rode past them all shouting last minute instructions and stirring determination with lofty speeches of courage and honor. Fai never paid attention to those speeches. If he were not ready for battle by himself, no one would be able to convince him to be brave. He scrutinized the front line of opposing warriors. Their armor looked thick, not showing many signs of weaknesses, even in the joints. This battle would most likely be a hard one. With another crack of thunder on the heels a lightening strike, rain began to fall. Soft at first, it grew quickly into a pounding downpour.

Kurogane frowned. He did not know why he was surprised it was raining as hard as it was. He had known it was coming. He hated the rain. It always complicated things; like battles. The ground under their feet was quickly turning into a muddy soup. Maybe even too quickly. The troupes opposite them looked quite prepared for battle and Kurogane predicted many casualties. He would never allow one in particular, however.

"Don't fall behind," Kurogane mumbled, not looking at Fai. Because I don't want to have to come back for you.

"I won't," Fai said. Just don't be reckless.

"To war!" Came the final cry from the general as he pumped his sword into the air, charging his steed forward.

The warriors from both sides surged forward, meeting in the middle of the field, swords clashing. Fai kept well out of Kurogane's sword's range, picking off warriors as they came close to them. The ones inside Kurogane's circle fell swiftly under his stroke. The two moved through the battlefield leaving dead and wounded behind them. Though the enemy's armor appeared unbreakable from a distance, it was only a façade; shined and tweaked into looking more than it was, the armor their enemies wore was no stronger than their own.

That did not make them less formidable, however. Kurogane sported a long gash across his chest and abdomen and a broken-off arrow was embedded into his shoulder. Fai had been able to avoid most injury, but likewise sustained sword wounds, a clean, vertical cut ran down his face and another cut across the entire span of his shoulders; he had almost lost his entire quiver with that.

Hours had past since the first charge and night was quickly approaching. This was a battle that would not allow a stalemate, though. It would be fought until there was no one left to stand. Kurogane battled on, ignoring his various wounds and the fatigue that hunts the war-weary. He and Fai had moved through the field and were now close to the edge of the plateau on which the field lay. Fai had long since run out of arrows and yanked whole ones from bodies to use as they continued fighting. Neither had seen much of their allies, nor had they heard any shout of retreat from either side.

Kurogane's shoulder ached from the arrowhead in it and his left arm was slowly losing feeling, but he would not acknowledge it. There was still a battle to be fought. He kept an eye on Fai, making sure that he did not fall behind or was taken down by anyone. He cursed himself silently as he buried his sword into a warrior's chest. He should not care if Fai fell behind. But he did. And he could not explain it. He loosed his inner frustration in a growl as he cleanly decapitated another warrior. Then the ground moved under his feet.

Fai stooped to retrieve another arrow from the neck of a warrior he realized to be a comrade and notched it, when he felt the ground slacken. A glance over his shoulder confirmed that they were quite close to the edge of the plateau. The ground had been excessively dry, and with the sudden and heavy fall of rain, the stability of the earth would be compromised. Everyone on that ledge was going to be swallowed by a mudslide. He looked up, fear almost reaching his eyes, at Kurogane who met his eyes just before the earth gave way.

Kurogane had been closer to the edge than Fai had, and he saw his partner disappear as the earth sucked him waist deep and proceeded to drag him down the side. Fai never even had a chance to call out for him as he was likewise pulled into the mud and down the plateau's side. There was no fighting that current and it was all Fai could do just to attempt keeping his head above the surface. Rocks and branches tore at him, adding cuts, bruises, and scrapes to his battle wounds. He tried swiping the muck from his eyes in hopes that he could catch a glimpse of Kurogane, but it only took away from his effort to stay on top of the slide and he was pulled under. Something hard and sharp slammed into his chest knocking whatever air he had in his lungs out.

Before he could panic, though, a tree limb snagged his tunic, dragging him behind as the mudslide continued into the lowlands. The passing mud tore at him, seeking to take him with it once more, but Fai had pulled himself together enough that he had the wherewithal to grab hold of that branch with all the strength he could gather. Fai clung to it, praying that Kurogane had been so lucky. Though why he was so concerned for his partner's safety, Fai could not fathom. Then he could breathe again as the slide ebbed at last. It dropped past the branch and gravity slowly took hold of him, letting him hang in the air. When it appeared that the earth had finally settled, Fai tentatively dropped to the ground. His legs would not support him though, and he fell hard onto his back. He lay where he was, catching his breath, gazing impassively up into the rain that continued pounding down, slowly washing away the mud still clinging to him.

He had to move. He had to find Kurogane. The warrior in him scoffed; he should be lucky to be alive and just go back to meet his fellow warriors. No one would blame him for leaving his partner behind. More than likely he was dead anyway. He should just go back without him. But he knew that he would not be able to do that. He had to find Kurogane, even if it was to only see that he was dead; Fai would not rest any more until his partner was found. He forced his injured body to sit, trembling slightly from the effort. He snorted depreciatingly at himself. He expected to be able to not only stand, but also search out his partner when he could barely sit up on his own? He would though. If it was the last thing he did, he would find Kurogane.

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

Kurogane lay facedown in the mud, head tilted to one side looking out across the ravaged plain as the rain continued falling, barely conscious. The mudslide had dragged him quite far from where the battle had been, but he found that he could not bring himself to care about that. He did not even care that he could not feel his left arm anymore; he saw it was still attached to him, but there was no feeling coming from it. What he did care about was finding Fai. Had he more energy, he would have been furious with himself. Fai should not be important. He needed to get back to his camp. If he could stand at all. Maybe he could just lay there and fade into death like his body seemed to want. He blinked his eyes wearily. He would find Fai, he decided. If nothing else, just to find him.

Somehow he made his left arm move and he settled his hands beneath him and pushed himself from the mud. His vision swam, but he remained still long enough to settle it. He stood and on shaking legs, began forward. He had no idea where he was going, but he had to start somewhere. Kurogane was no fool and knew his body could not handle much more before it gave out on him altogether so he stuck close to the fallen and still-standing trees for support.

He did not have the breath to call out any louder than a mere whisper of Fai's name, cursing himself for trying in the first place. Blood ran into his eyes, apparently from a wound on his forehead that he had not noticed before. Half-heartedly, he swiped at his eyes, trying to clear them, but to no avail. He was so tired now. He could just fall asleep right here. But Fai…

"Kurogane!" The cry was distant, but Kurogane knew immediately whose voice was calling him.

"Kurogane!" It was closer now. Kurogane took another faltering step in the direction from which he heard him. "Kurogane!"

"Fai…" His legs collapsed underneath him, bringing him painfully to his knees. He fell forward onto his hands, but his left arm gave out and he crumpled into the mud, fading finally from consciousness. Before his senses abandoned him completely, he felt a soft, cool hand against his cheek.

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

Fai had struggled on through the forest of downed trees, rocks, and mud, searching for Kurogane. His mind urged him to give up; there were too many places in which to look. He would never find him. Fai refused to accept that though, and continued on, randomly calling Kurogane's name, leaving off the pet sounds he had been attaching to it lately. His chest ached simply from the effort of breathing, but Fai called out still. He would not give up.

Ignoring the pain emanating from his chest, he shouted out louder than he had before. He thought he heard something just past his line of sight and forced himself to go faster, calling out again. His mind had latched onto the idea that he was about to find Kurogane. He should not get his hopes up, he knew, but could not make himself believe otherwise.

"Kurogane!" He past a thick tree laying on its side and saw Kurogane fall to the ground, collapsing first to his knees, then immediately forward onto his hands. His left arm would not support him though, and he fell completely. Fai did not know what spurred him into a run, nor did he know how his body was able to go that fast in his current condition, but he found himself kneeling at Kurogane's side a moment later, laying a hand against his cheek just as his partner faded into unconsciousness.

Fai looked Kurogane over; he looked worse than Fai did. Much worse. It appeared as if he had found many more rocks than Fai had. The entire left side of his face was riddled with sharp and jagged cuts, and the entire span of his forehead bore a deep gash. He noticed that the arrow was still in his shoulder from their battle. Fai frowned; that would have to be pulled out quickly. He leaned over to inspect it, seeing that the only thing there was the arrowhead, the shaft long since snapped free. It was a thin and simple head, meaning to go as deep as possible and not to cause more damage upon removal. Unfortunately that meant Fai would not be able to remove it with his hands. In training, his tutor had shown him a way to remove an arrowhead when most other methods failed. He had never had to use it however and was only a little apprehensive in utilizing it on Kurogane.

But it had to be done. Fai tentatively leaned over his back and brushed as much mud as he could from the wound. He braced the skin between his hands and lowered his mouth to it. He applied suction until the hilt of the arrow touched his tongue. Firmly, he gripped it between his teeth and pulled it the rest of the way out, quite glad Kurogane was very unconscious for this. He spit the arrowhead to the side and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The wound was now bleeding again, tainting Kurogane's tunic an even darker color. He longed to have something with which to clean it, but in that mud-covered field, there was nothing available. Neither one had a clean strip of cloth on them.

He sighed heavily and, as gently as he could, rolled Kurogane onto his back. His normally tanned skin looked waxy and pale in comparison to the dark ground and his black tunic. Fai winced as he saw the wounds Kurogane had received during the fight. Fai's own wounds decided to be ignored no longer and he suddenly sagged across Kurogane's chest. He gasped for breath and clutched his chest momentarily before noticing that it was bleeding. He had not been wounded there in the battle. Where had he sustained that? His mind was slowly beginning to fog over, but he was able to remember he had been hit there while being dragged down the plateau's slope. He also found a slight irony in the fact that he and Kurogane might die right there with each other. Probably the last thing either of them wanted. Then he thought no more.

**A/N:** And now that part I _know_ you've all been waiting for: my ramblings on the story you just read! Hurray! Okay. So this is the second chapter of my story on the history of Shurano's version of Kurogane and Fai. I would actually like to apologize. If you hadn't guessed by now, I'm god-awful at writing action sequences. And when I say 'god-awful' I mean 'Why in the name of all that's good and holy do I even try?' So I'm sorry for the sucky-ness. I swear, when we get back to dialogue and thoughts on stuff I'll provide you with a better read. But that won't be until chapter three (Hey, that rhymed!). So…yeah. I did not really like writing this chapter since it was mostly action-driven. Unfortunately, it was necessary to put Kuro and Fai into that position to better develop their characters (read here: relationship). I thought about keeping this chapter going until Fai wakes up, but I thought nah, let's just have Fai sleep between chapters. He deserves it. Plus this gives me an easy way of starting the next chapter. And now I notice that this chapter also begins with Fai waking up. Er…I suck at life… And I guess that's all for this chapter.  
And just in case anyone wants to know, I got a little request by KakashiLvr to write the third chapter of my last fic, Lucidity, in Kuro-tan's point-of-view. I thought about it. And thought. And said to myself "Self? Why not?" And Self replied "You really want to write another Fluff Piece?" "Uh…maybe…" ::sigh:: So I'm kind of working on that on the side of this one just for kicks and giggles. Whenever I can't write action sequences well enough to not feel humiliated putting it into words (mind you I'm still mostly humiliated that I had to write this dribble and would not be surprised to see a couple flames…) I work on that. So it might be a while in coming, but I'm working on it.  
(Another thing that I thought was that a good majority of my stories are one-worded titles. I suck at titling…) And speaking of titles! The subtitle for this story has a double meaning! Care to guess it? The second subtitle is a joke by the by. Rocky and Bulwinkle and Star Wars references that I couldn't help but add.  
So until next time. Thanks for reading!


	3. Denial

**Summary: **Fai and Kurogane discover things about themselves that they would rather have not discovered. Fai makes his choice.

**Warnings: **Warning One: Kurogane swears. I swear too sometimes, I've noticed, so I'll give you a warning for me. Bad, Ali-san, swearing like that and never warning people. Warning Two: No spoilers if you've gotten past the first two chapters. Warning Three: And now we start to see the real KuroxFai-ness. It's beginning to show…

**Disclaimers: **I own nothing. It all belongs to CLAMP, et al.

**Legend**

Denial

The rain had stopped falling before Fai opened his eyes. His senses were sluggish, but he did feel somewhat better. How long he had been unconscious he had no idea. The sky was pitch black, cloudless and starless. The temperature had dropped somewhat and he shivered. He was lying on something warm however, and he wished it would fold over the top of him as well. He then blinked into further awareness. Whatever he was lying on was breathing.

Slowly, horror dawned on Fai as he lifted his head to see Kurogane beneath him. How had that happened? The last thing Fai remembered was rolling Kurogane onto his back. What had happened after that? He sat up, placing a hand against his aching head. He was probably much better than from before; he felt better at least. His partner, on the other hand, seemed as though he had yet to wake up. Fai frowned from that implication. At least he was still breathing.

He noticed that Kurogane had chosen a decent place to collapse. The fallen tree they were next to arched over them somewhat, creating a haphazard shelter. Even if it helped them for now, Fai had no idea how they would find their way back to camp. Fai was certainly not strong enough to carry the other man, nor was he in any shape to do so in the first place. He looked back at Kurogane, sighing heavily. He wished he would wake up.

The warrior inside of him bubbled to the surface again. He should just leave him. He could walk, and there was no reason he should sit in the elements tempting death to take them both. If he left, he would reach camp by this time tomorrow at the latest. Kurogane seemed as good as dead anyway. But he was still alive. Barely, it appeared, but still alive. He almost looked fragile lying there so still.

Fai found himself reaching out to tenderly brush away the stray locks of spiky hair from Kurogane's forehead, a small smile playing at his lips. He pulled his hand back and shook his head. This was no good. Why was he not leaving? He knew, though, that the reason was lying next to him. Fai forced his gaze away from Kurogane and out across the ruined landscape. The lush prairie grass no longer fringed the ground, ripped out by the mudslide. Downed trees lay across the ground, creating chaotic patterns that told of destruction. The trees that remained standing leaned in wayward angles over the ground. Not a splash of color could be seen in that wreckage; dark shadows skittered across the stained brown terrain.

And his stomach growled. Fai could have laughed at how mundane it was. Surviving not only a harsh battle, but also a mudslide and he was hungry. It made sense though. He had been through a hellish trauma, and naturally his body would need to fuel the healing process. Fai would have to go searching for what food, if any, was available here. And he found even leaving Kurogane's side for that reason made him hesitate.

Fai scoffed at his foolishness. This feeling was utterly ridiculous and he would be susceptible to it no longer. He braced himself against the tree beside them and pushed himself to standing. His legs were shaking from the exertion and he figured it must have been at least a day since he had fallen unconscious. Stealing a lingering glance at Kurogane, Fai angrily forced himself away. After a few shaking steps, Fai found a pace he could keep and set about searching the area for whatever it could offer.

It had not been much, and he returned with a few fibrous plants that were the least molded of all he had found. He had also discovered the body of one of the warriors he had been fighting not a day ago and ransacked it. It had turned up some dried meat and stale bread that both seemed in good condition. It had encouraged Fai to search for more bodies the next time he had to go out. He had also dug the man's flint from his small pack, but all the wood he found had been too damp to be of any use.

Fai's wounds were aching sharply again and he sat down heavily. Hiking around like that had taken more of a toll on his body than he had expected. The wound on his chest hurt especially. It appeared to be a mere abrasion, albeit spanning the majority of his chest, but it ached deep in his ribs and he found himself gasping for breath. He curled his knees up against himself and looked down at Kurogane before out across the terrain from which he had come. The silence rang in his ears as loudly as the mudslide had and he longed once again for his swordsman to wake up. At least just to talk to him.

He should just leave. Then he would have a whole army with which to talk. No one would blame him. It was expected even. But he could not in good conscience leave him. He had to stay. He groaned and let his still aching head drop against his knees. Sighing, he lifted his head and began picking through the food he had collected. Though he felt completely famished, he knew he would need to be conservative with it since he had no guarantee that he would find any more. And he knew that when, no if, Kurogane woke up, he would need to eat as well.

After his makeshift meal, Fai leaned back against the tree. And he found himself talking to Kurogane.

"It's pretty ridiculous, don't you think, Kuro-min?" Fai said. "I think so at any rate. What's the first thing we're taught when we become warriors? Okay, well, maybe not the first thing, but it's definitely up there. You don't remember? Well, I do. 'The only limit to not leaving a comrade behind is when it is more than likely the other will not survive, because the well-being of one warrior supercedes losing another.' And here I am, risking my life just on the off chance that you're going to live. And I think if I hadn't have found you, you would die out here." Fai lowered his head, a stricken expression on his face. "And I don't know why that thought makes my blood run cold." He looked at Kurogane. "Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know what you're doing, but it has to stop." He shook his head. "This is not good. Get a hold of yourself. You're a soldier, aren't you? It's nothing. He means nothing to you. That's also up there, you know. 'Don't form attachments.'

"I don't know why I'm even here," he continued. "Instead of only you dying, I'm going to die too. Where is the logic in that? There isn't any! I remember when I used to only have logic. And then you," he waved his hand negligently in Kurogane's direction, "had to come along. Now instead of saving myself, I'm here rotting in the mud with you. You're probably not even going to wake up again. And then we'll both be dead for no reason. Well, you'll have died from a combination of the battle and that mudslide. I'll have died keeping your unconscious self company.

"I really would like to know why it is that I don't want to leave you here," he said, pushing a hand through his filthy hair, grimacing as it snagged and pulled. "I just don't know anymore."

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

From the depths of unconsciousness, Kurogane became aware of a constant sound. He discerned it to be the quiet lilting of a familiar voice; it was Fai's voice. He slowly came into awareness, noticing the large amounts of pain in which his body was. He found he could barely open his eyes, but he could see the blonde sitting next to his head, seemingly talking to no one.

"I really would like to know why it is that I don't want to leave you here," he was saying. "I just don't know anymore."

"I don't know either," Kurogane mumbled. His voice was quiet and hoarse from disuse, but Fai jerked at the sound, looking down at him in astonishment.

"Kurogane," he said.

Somehow, the swordsman found mirth enough to chuckle a little. "Are things that bad that you call me by my name?"

Fai looked away abashedly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me."

Fai gazed back at him, remaining silent.

"I really must be a jinx on your conversational skills," Kurogane murmured, letting his eyes fall closed. He took a shuddering breath. "Why the hell are you here? You seem all right enough to walk."

Fai nodded. "I am for the most part."

"Then why are you still here?"

Fai swallowed. He did not really wish to have this conversation. "I don't know."

Kurogane wanted to frown, but could not dredge up the necessary energy. "So leave. I don't need a keeper just to die."

"Don't say that, Kuro-tan," Fai admonished. "You're going to be fine."

Kurogane opened his eyes again. "I might end up being fine, but it would be at your expense. You shouldn't be so worried about me."

"I know."

"I could just die here by myself and you could be perfectly fine."

"I know."

"But you're not going to leave."

Fai shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"You're really stupid, you know that?" Kurogane said.

Fai smiled somewhat. "So I've heard."

Kurogane scowled. He did not like Fai being this reserved. He should have thrown a comment like that back in his face. But he took it. "What's the matter?"

The bowman looked at him skeptically. "If you hadn't noticed, both you and I know that I should not be here. I should leave you and save myself. That's the way things go, correct? And again, if you hadn't noticed, I'm not doing that. And I have no explanation for it."

"You can just go," Kurogane said. "I won't hold it against you."

"I would," Fai muttered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to die."

"You're treading on dangerous ground there," Kurogane growled.

Fai grinned. "No, we were treading on dangerous ground before. I think our ground is quite stable here."

Kurogane smiled to himself. This was better. This was the Fai with whom he was familiar. But he was avoiding the issue. "You know what I mean."

Fai nodded. "I know."

"Whatever," Kurogane muttered. "Do what you want."

They lapsed into silence.

::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::

Two days had passed and Kurogane was finally able to move without Fai's assistance. Fai had been able to scrounge some more food from the wreckage so they were able to subsist for the time being. The wood in the area had also dried out some and Fai put to use the flint he had taken his first day out. They only kept a small fire going, but it was enough to stave off the cold that seemed to persist more and more with each passing hour.

Conversation had been sparse between them, but that night Fai found himself prodding Kurogane into speaking.

"Why did you join the army, Kuro-mi?" He asked, gazing thoughtfully into the fire.

"It was better than being a farmer," Kurogane grunted.

Fai smiled. "I can picture you as a farmer, though."

Kurogane lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "I was fine with the labor, but the couple that raised me wanted me as far away as possible."

"Your parents?"

"No, the ones that raised me," Kurogane said. "I never knew my parents. The couple insisted that I was too evil to have parents and that the evil demon in the woods had spawned me and left me to them. If they didn't take care of me, it would burn their farm."

"Are you serious?" Fai asked incredulously.

"Why the hell would I lie to you? Lying is your department," Kurogane shot back, scowling irritably. "They were a real superstitious lot. I didn't understand what they were talking about, but I did my best to be as little trouble to them as I could. I worked, I ran to the market, I harvested, took care of the animals. I did everything I could to make them like me just a little. They didn't want a thing to do with me though, insisting that no good would ever come from me and that no one would ever care when I died. They didn't even let me sleep in their house. It was either outside or in the barn. I finally realized that there was only one thing I could do that might make them happy. And that was leaving. I saw the army passing by one day, and I let them know that I was going with them. The imbeciles practically cried for joy."

"That's a little sad," Fai frowned.

Kurogane shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it now. So what about you? You don't seem like the army type."

Fai grinned at him. "I didn't have a choice. The slave trader sold me."

Kurogane looked at him sharply. "What?"

Fai smiled. "I was under the control of a slave trader since before I could remember. Whenever he felt that I needed some disheartening, he'd tell me that my parents had sold me because they did not want the rest of their children to starve."

"Was it true?" Kurogane asked quietly.

"I don't know," Fai said. "I want to say that I never believed him, but deep down I think I did. I know I didn't want to believe him. I did believe him, though, whenever he told me that it was my fault that another girl he owned was sold." Fai felt the familiar sting in his chest whenever he thought of her. "Fuu-chan was always pretty shy. I had more or less befriended her and taught her different things as we grew up. This monster of a woman at a market liked her because of all her different talents. Talents she had cultivated with my help. She was sold on the spot, crying out to me for help the whole transaction. She didn't understand why that lady was taking her away, nor did she understand why it was that the lady started beating her immediately. But I couldn't do anything for her. If ever I opened my mouth to talk to someone, the owner would simply mention Fuu-chan. It was quite effective at shutting me up. But he ran into the previous general of our army soon thereafter and made a deal. He had no use for me and the general liked the look of me. So he got me pretty cheap and granted me freedom so long as I remained in his force."

"I'd say you had the worse childhood," Kurogane said.

Fai chuckled. "It's all a matter of perception, Kuro-wan."

"Is it?" Kurogane said. "I think it's true."

Fai did not look at him, but fixed his eyes on the fire.

"You like to pretend that life is all rainbows and sunshine," Kurogane said. "But you're dark sometimes. A whole hell of a lot darker than I am even. No one seems to see it. I do." Kurogane snarled a bit as Fai continued to refuse meeting his eyes. "You don't," Kurogane reached out to almost forcibly turn Fai's face to him, locking their eyes on each other, his voice softening, "have to lie to me. I don't want you to lie to me."

Fai could not have moved away even had he wanted to, so riveted to Kurogane's eyes as he was. He had always shied away from actually meeting those eyes for too long. He had never felt comfortable with their color; never before had he seen eyes almost the shade of blood; it was little wonder that the couple that raised him thought he was some demon's spawn. But as he stared into them, he felt his discomfort fading away, being replaced by another feeling. One that could not be acknowledged. He pulled away.

"I don't mean to lie to you," he said, looking back at the fire. "It just…comes naturally, I guess."

Kurogane frowned. "I can tell right away when you're lying to me."

Fai swallowed nervously around the lump that had appeared in his throat and forced the trepidation from his voice. "How?"

"You start talking," Kurogane said. "It seems to me, you don't trust silence. There's too much truth there. I have a feeling that you like listening more than talking. But you don't trust other people to not ask you something you'd rather not answer, so you talk in order to keep them all distracted. And that is why, whenever you're around me, I do more talking than you do. Somehow, you've grown to know that more often than not, I won't make you lie."

Fai forced a cheerful smile onto his face. "Then shall we stop talking before I have to start?"

Kurogane glared darkly at him for a moment. "Just tell me why you lie to people."

"Because if you tell people the truth, they'll know how you really feel," Fai explained almost loftily. "And where does that get you? Nowhere. If you tell people the truth, you're just opening yourself up for hurt."

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" Kurogane asked quietly.

The bowman blinked at that, and did not speak for the span of a moment. He looked back at the fire. "I don't know what I think anymore," he breathed.

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

Since then, words between the two had been sparse. Silences grew longer and more frequent. Glances at each other while the other was not looking were more common, carrying the weight of unsaid words longing to be spoken. They had agreed, on the fifth day, that they could attempt returning to camp.

The original march from it had been southeast to the battlefield, so they found themselves a northwesterly path. The rain had washed away the larger clots of mud, but debris still littered the ground, making their path anything but direct. Fai was now in remarkably better shape than Kurogane, but forced their speed to his pace. Kurogane was getting too close. Fai needed to be back with others for no other reason than putting a halt to that.

He heard Kurogane stumble behind him, but he did not slow. He felt miserable for ignoring his partner's plight, but he had to go on. The sun had set and darkness now blanketed their road, forcing Fai to slow somewhat. He then realized he had not heard Kurogane in some time and a panic so severe he thought it might stop his heart seized him. He spun around, looking everywhere, blue eyes wide with fear.

"Kurogane?" He whispered, unable to erase the tremor that laced his voice.

"I'm right here, you idiot," he heard Kurogane growl from behind a tree not too far away.

Fai almost sagged with relief, but quickly stopped himself and reigned in his emotions. He shook his head in self-disgust and made his way back to stand in front of Kurogane. Even in the darkness of night, Kurogane seemed pale. The gash across his forehead stood out horrifically and Fai recoiled somewhat.

"What?" Kurogane glowered.

"Nothing," Fai looked away. "It's nothing. Are you all right?"

Kurogane snorted. "Were I all right, I'd be able to keep up with you."

Fai inwardly winced from those words, true as they were. He knew he was protecting himself at Kurogane's expense, but he could not seem to help it. He smiled though. "I'm sorry."

"I told you not to apologize to me," Kurogane said. "Let's go."

"Are you sure you're okay to go on?" Fai asked. "We can stop if you want."

Kurogane shook his head heavily. "We should move on."

Fai noted the weariness apparent in his words and movements. "No, I think we should stop. It wouldn't do to tire ourselves out so quickly."

Kurogane slid to the ground, trying to mask the pain he still felt. He looked up at Fai. "You don't have to stay here. You can go on ahead."

Fai knelt in front of him, a patient smile on his face. "I know I can. But I haven't been out here all this time just to leave you now."

Kurogane studied Fai's eyes for a moment. He took a breath to speak.

"I'll be right back," Fai stood abruptly, spun on his heel and vanished into the thickening dark.

Kurogane sighed looking after him. "Don't run from me."

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

As soon as he could no longer see Kurogane, Fai stopped walking. He did not want to hear whatever it was Kurogane wanted to tell him. But Kurogane was an obstinate person and would not be deterred for long; Fai would hear it sooner or later whether he wanted to or not. He just preferred it to be as later as possible.

He did not stay away for long and returned to where he had left Kurogane. The black haired man was fast asleep, slumped against the tree trunk. Fai dismissed his guilt at not having stopped or slowed earlier. He sat down opposite him and watched him for a time. He reached out to gently brush his fingertips against Kurogane's face, letting them linger over his skin. He yanked his hand back suddenly, balling it into a fist and tucking it against his chest, his cerulean eyes turning stormy. This could not continue. It would only make things harder. It was already going to be hard enough. He cursed himself silently as he settled against a tree not too far away from his partner and let a light sleep take him.

**::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-:: ::-::**

Another day of trekking across the land found Fai and Kurogane within sight of their camp. Fai felt as if an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he laughed, looking over at his companion.

"So do you think they've given us up for dead?" He asked.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "It was probably a given since we were both basically swallowed by the earth."

Fai laughed again and waved at the camp. "I'm sure the scout will see us," he said.

"I'm sure," Kurogane said.

As Kurogane finished, they heard a shout at the camp. Soon, they could see that what was left of their fellow warriors had gathered at the edge, looking in their direction, cheers slowly rising across the field.

Fai smiled at Kurogane as they drew nearer. "I think they might be glad to see us, Kuro-mu, what do you think?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Does it matter?"

The other warriors soon surrounded them, showering them with questions and congratulations and statements of wonder. The general himself was there as well, calling the medic forward and encouraging the crowd to allow the two back to camp in one piece. The next few hours saw both Fai and Kurogane checked out and cleared by the medic, though Kurogane was asked to stay the night in the tent, while Fai was free to go. The bowman was out at his usual fire by dinnertime and regaled the others in his story of survival, adding ornamental anecdotes and leaving out many of the actual events. The whole group laughed at Fai's storytelling and left later that night none the wiser of what had really happened.

It was late, but Fai needed to take a walk in order to clear his mind. He had been quite worried that someone might see a flaw in his story and draw the truth out. Then he would have been in trouble. He was not prepared to let the whole camp know of his and his swordsman's more intimate moments. He scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. This had to end. He would make it end.

"That was some artful storytelling back there," Kurogane's gruff voice interrupted his thoughts and he saw that his path had somehow led him past where he knew Kurogane would be.

He looked up at Kurogane irritably, as if to blame him for everything that was happening. "And your point would be?"

Kurogane looked at him, a spark of sadness shadowing his crimson eyes. "I was just making a comment."

"And an observant comment it was," Fai said. "Now if you'll excuse me." He made to walk past him, but was halted by a hard grip on his wrist. Fai looked down at Kurogane's hand holding his wrist before looking up to his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying again," Kurogane said.

Fai pulled his hand away. His usually soft blue eyes had frozen over into a hard gaze. "You know nothing. You think you do, but you don't. You've been around me for, how long? Ten days? You are nothing to me. You mean _nothing_ to me." He took another step away. "I don't want you near me ever again. I hate you."

Kurogane met Fai's icy glare with a glare of his own. "I know when you're lying to me."

Fai shook his head. "No, Kurogane. I really do hate you. I abhor you."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?"

"You're not following, are you?" Fai hissed, his voice menacingly quiet. "I should feel nothing toward you. And I don't. And just to drive that home, I'm going to hate you."

"You don't mean that," Kurogane said.

"Oh no?" Fai challenged.

Kurogane growled and took a step in Fai's direction. "I won't let you mean that."

"And how," Fai stood his ground, meeting Kurogane's eyes, impassively defiant. "Do you plan on stopping me?"

Kurogane's eyes became unreadable then. He had no answer.

"I think our conversation is over," Fai said. "Goodbye."

He turned and disappeared into the night.

Kurogane's gaze trailed his path until he could no longer see him. "Don't lie to me."

**A/N: **And we wrap up another chapter of Legend! I hope everyone's enjoying it thus far. I know I'm having a blast writing it. Big kudos go out to Miss Duchessa for giving this one a beta job. Turns out, it needed it! Desperately! So it's better now, thanks to her comments and tips.

So how many of you are tired of reading dialogue? Heheh. I'm sorry if you are. I can usually safely say that dialogue is my forte in writing. And I got to write quite a bit of it in this chapter. Lots of character (and thus relationship) development here. And for all of you who hate me right now for the ending of this chapter, fear not for it will resolve itself in due time. Oh the angst.

And have you all noticed Kuro-chi's and Fai's eye colors? Weren't they black in the manga? Well, my dear readers, that is a yet to be explained tidbit thought up by me. After finally understanding chapitre 66, I believe it will work out even better than I had planned. Ohohoho.

Hm. Short author's note this time. That's okay, I'm sure no one minds. Thanks for reading and watch out for chapter four soon!


	4. Don't Run

**Summary:** Kurogane meets someone in the woods; Fai goes to look for him.

**Warnings:** Warning One: I don't think there's too much swearing in this one. Good job. Warning Two: There's really only one spoiler in this. And it's not really much to spoil anything. If you haven't gotten past chapitre 40, then you won't really get the significance of the sword that Kurogane gets here. Warning Three: Out comes the KuroxFai! Full-fledged action. Okay, maybe not. But it's kind of there. Mostly there.

**Disclaimers:** CLAMP is god. I am a mere mortal frolicking in their world.

**Legend**

Don't Run

As time wore on, the warriors became increasingly aware that something was going on between Kurogane and Fai. They rarely spoke with each other, and Fai made a point to remain clear of his swordsman as often as he could. Kurogane became even more of a recluse, never acknowledging anyone's existence save for a menacing growl if someone dared speak a word toward him. His presence was more feared than ever and the warriors found themselves cowering somewhat whenever he stalked by. Fai had become quiet and somewhat despondent. He rarely engaged anyone in conversation anymore, choosing to listen rather than speak. His smiles were forced and thin and his laughter nonexistent.

Whenever the two were around each other, a dark tension could be acutely felt. It seemed that Fai had given up befriending his partner and now there was a note of discord between them. The two appeared as if they would not ever be able to work together again. The warriors all blamed Kurogane for Fai's current behavior. The swordsman was hopeless after all if not even Fai could get along with him.

Outward appearances being what they were, neither Kurogane nor Fai could erase the other from their thoughts. Kurogane kept an eye on his bowman whenever he was not paying attention, noting how the other warriors seemed to think that he was acting abnormally. They could not see that how Fai was acting was real. The talking was a façade; the quiet gazes and calculated words was how Fai should be.

Likewise, Fai noticed that the other warriors were shunning Kurogane, not that his partner minded. He noticed when they stared at the scar on his forehead and when Kurogane began wearing a plain white bandana to conceal it. He did not like that Kurogane seemed ashamed of how he looked, but he would not let himself care.

Fai was sitting on his own when he heard the call to march to another site. He would be glad to move on. Staying in that place was a continual reminder for him of his experiences with Kurogane. Because with each banished memory, came a pain so sharp it left him breathless.

The march would last not much longer than a day, and the army moved out early in the morning. The ranks were organized with the swordsmen in the front and the bowmen in the back. Fai was quite thankful that he was not forced to march next to his partner.

Night soon arrived on the soldiers and a halt was called. Fai quickly located Kurogane and evaded him, watching his partner disappear into the dark forest to the west. He probably should not be wandering off, but Fai shrugged. He was most certainly not the other's keeper.

* * *

Once away from the other soldiers, Kurogane felt himself relaxing. He hated the way Fai avoided him. He did not understand why his bowman was so distant. He definitely knew why, but he did not understand it. He wandered further into the forest, not really knowing or caring where he was; so long as he was back at the camp by dawn, he would be fine. The light had diminished to nothing, but the swordsman paid it no mind. He could still enjoy the night without having to see. He did miss the moon's presence, however. He sighed bitterly. Ever since that first night Fai had spent with him at their last camp, the moon had become a reminder of him. 

He missed his partner. He had grown used to Fai's presence and soft smiles, and even those embarrassing nicknames. He had attempted not to be overtly concerned when Fai had turned on him suddenly, insisting on his hatred for him, but it had hurt. If it was what Fai wanted, however, then Kurogane would not get in his way. Kurogane clenched his fist angrily. He did not want the other man to lie, and he knew that Fai was lying about his feelings, but there was no way he could get him to admit that.

A soft footfall caught his attention and he turned to face the direction in which he had heard it, his hand shot to the hilt of his sword, prepared for attack. Before him stood a young girl dressed in a flowing violet skirt and a sleeveless azure bodice that hugged her chest. Small, intricate gold chains were attached above her waist and hung down to the band of her skirt, her pale skin shadowed behind. On her forehead she bore what appeared to be a tattoo of a thin crescent moon. Her wavy, chin length auburn hair was held in a small band that encircled her head, tiny jewels dangling from ribbons hung from it, framing her face. She met Kurogane's eyes.

"My princess must see you," she said. "Please follow me."

"Who are you?" Kurogane asked, voice quiet.

"My princess has been awaiting you," she said. "She will explain what you do not know. Please follow me."

Kurogane gave her an ambivalent look. "Why the hell would I do that?"

The girl smiled. "She called for you. You must come."

The man rolled his eyes. "Maybe another time."

"My princess must speak with you though," the girl insisted.

"Tell her I'm not interested," Kurogane grunted, turning away.

A hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at the girl. "Do not be so obstinate. I will not allow my princess to be taken lightly. She must speak with you."

Kurogane studied the girl; he was easily twice as tall as she was, but he heard the determination in her words. If this girl was so insistent upon him talking to this princess of hers, he might as well just oblige her. He did not have anything else to do.

"Whatever," he grumbled, pulling his arm free of her grasp.

"Good," she said, almost haughtily, as if she had been patiently waiting for him to come to his proper senses. "This way." She turned and glided into the dark, moving through the brush with perfect accuracy. He followed behind her as she led him not much farther into a clearing. The moon shone brightly there, creating stark contrasts with the surrounding darkness of the forest. The girl bowed at the edge of the trees.

"He is here, my lady," she said.

"Thank you, Rika," a voice from the opposite side of the clearing.

The girl, Rika turned to Kurogane and bowed slightly before retreating into the blackness of the trees. Kurogane did not move from where he was and watched the other side of the clearing warily, wondering what kind of person would wish to see him and for what reason.

"Please come into the light," the voice said.

Kurogane frowned, but found himself doing as was requested, stepping forward into the clearing. A young woman stepped out then and Kurogane found himself retreating a pace. She wore a long violet gown of flowing material. A silver band circled her head, holding her dark hair into a curling fall that hung past her shoulders. Pinned into her hair were barrettes of the same crescent moon that the girl Rika had borne on her forehead. The moon design was also stitched into the young woman's gown at her chest in silver thread. She smiled tranquilly at Kurogane.

"You appear quite stunned, swordsman," she said.

He found himself quite speechless.

She tilted her head to an angle, smiling further. "Shall I begin our conversation then?" Upon no sound from the man in front of her, she laughed. "Well, I shall then. My name is Tomoyo. I am part of a nomadic tribe in these lands. And you are?"

Kurogane recalled that Rika had entitled her princess. It was custom among warriors, in addressing royalty, to bow. He knelt, lowering his head. "My name is Kurogane, princess."

Tomoyo frowned and glanced into the black forest around them. "Rika? Might I inquire what it is that you told him? It looks like you have convinced him that I am of enough importance as to be revered in this manner."

Rika giggled quietly from the darkness.

Tomoyo scoffed good-naturedly before turning back to Kurogane. "Please stand up, Kurogane. There is absolutely no need for you to bow to me."

Kurogane did not move. He remained silent and puzzled, watching the ground next to Tomoyo's feet. He had no idea what was going on.

Tomoyo sighed. "Well, it seems that you plan on staying where you are. I must come to you then." She moved forward and knelt onto the ground in front of him, grasping the sides of his face and tilting it up to meet her eyes. She looked sadly at him. "Why do you hide behind that bandana?"

"How do you know I'm hiding anything?" He asked in surprise.

"I can see it in your eyes," she said. "You hide many other things as well. Are you ashamed of your scar?"

Kurogane felt an embarrassed heat creep onto his cheeks. He did not want to talk about it. "I am not ashamed of it."

"Then why do you hide it?"

"I'm sick of people staring at me," he said, feeling the irritation come back to him.

"Does Fai mind it?"

Kurogane recoiled from her, staring in open astonishment. "What?"

Tomoyo looked apologetic. "I am sorry. I did not think you would react that strongly to his name."

"How do you know him?" Kurogane asked guardedly.

Tomoyo moved forward so that he was not so far from her. She met his eyes. "Do you want to ask how it is that I know him or how it is that I know how you feel for him?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. He did not really wish to know either.

Tomoyo looked at him sadly again. "It should not be this way." She reached out to touch the side of his face. "You must live, so that when you die, you can regret nothing."

"Princess?" Kurogane had never felt so befuddled.

"Call me Tomoyo," she waved her hand absently.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Whatever."

"You must not let him continue running from you," she said sternly.

The swordsman's eyes fell, a scowl passing over his face. "He wants nothing to do with me," he mumbled.

"I do not think that you believe that," Tomoyo said. She continued when he did not respond. "He is not a coward, but he is afraid of his feelings. He has never cared for anyone other than the one that was taken from him. He still blames himself for it. He wonders that had he not cared, she would not have been sold like she was. If he allows himself any feelings for you, you might end up with a worse fate.

"You never had anyone for whom to care before," she said. "You cared for the young swordswoman you knew. She died, but it had nothing to do with you. You may fear the hurt that caring for someone causes, but you do not fear that the one you care for may be hurt because of you."

Kurogane would not look up at her. She still held him from moving away from her, but he would not look up at her. She knew too much already without seeing the truth in his eyes. "I'm just as afraid though," he mumbled peevishly, scowling at himself for sounding so childish.

"You need not be afraid," Tomoyo insisted. "I see the string that binds you together. You are so close and yet I have never seen a string so close to snapping because of the distance between you."

Kurogane looked at her then. "String?"

Tomoyo nodded. "The red string of fate. Your destinies are intertwined. It will never break, but that fact will not keep it from being damaged. It would make things harder in your future lives."

"Our destinies?" Kurogane had never heard that theory. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter how much either of you want to have nothing to do with the other, you will always have to face each other," Tomoyo explained. "When you die in this life, your next will be with each other as well." She leaned closer to him, face stern. "Which is why you must not let him run from you."

"Why can't you talk him into not running?" Kurogane asked. "He might listen to you."

"I cannot convince him to tell the truth," Tomoyo said. "He listens to those he trusts. He trusts you."

"He won't talk to me," Kurogane glowered.

Tomoyo sighed. "I do not usually condone forceful interactions, but I'm afraid that he fears too much. You must make him at least listen to what you have to say. In the end, it will be his decision whether or not to truly believe in you."

"Do you think he would listen to me?" Kurogane asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "It never hurts to try."

Abject disbelief registered on Kurogane's face. "You mean this was only advice? You don't actually know?"

Tomoyo laughed merrily, clasping her hands. "Your expression is wonderful!" She looked at him seriously again. "Forgive me. I do know some things. But I cannot see whether or not he will allow himself to care again. He has free choice after all."

"Even if this 'fate' thing 'binds' us?" Kurogane asked scornfully.

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded. "Fate does not always come to pass in any particular life. It is always there, but may or may not come to fruition. It is up to the choices that we make whether or not it happens."

Kurogane frowned slightly.

"You must first believe in yourself before you can convince anyone else to believe in you," Tomoyo said. "Show him that the risk is worth it."

"How?" Kurogane asked, skeptical.

"I'm sure that you will know," Tomoyo smiled. Her expression became wistful. "You have the power of the moon in you." She reached up to his forehead and gently traced a crescent moon on his bandana with her fingertips. She looked into the surrounding forest. "Chiharu. Bring Souhi."

From the darkness emerged a girl in the same style of clothes Rika had worn. Her brown hair held up into braids on either side of her face, pinned with decorative chains, dangling gems down their lengths. The same crescent moon was on her forehead. In her hands she cradled a long sword in its scabbard, held gently and reverently. When she came up to them, she bowed low and offered it to Tomoyo. She then retreated into the dark.

Tomoyo turned back to Kurogane and held the sword out for him. "This is Souhi. It is meant for you."

"Me?" Kurogane asked uncertainly as he took the sword gingerly. He had not fought with long swords often, but this felt different in his hands.

"Yes," Tomoyo nodded. "This sword has been in my possession for some time, but no one has been able to wield it. Only today, when your army came by these woods did it call out. Do you know why it is you came here?"

Kurogane could not hide his annoyance. "I wanted to get away from the others. I don't like being around them in the first place, so if I can leave, I will."

"But the reason you came this way?" Tomoyo asked. "Did you not feel any pull whatsoever?"

Kurogane thought a moment. It was true he could have gone off in the opposite direction, but he had felt the need to go into the west bank of trees along the road. He had not dwelt upon it though as he had no reason to consider it significant.

"Souhi was calling for you," Tomoyo said. She looked into the distance behind Kurogane before looking into his eyes again. "I must leave. Fight with the power that is inside you and do not fear your emotions. They know how to guide you. You must help Fai on that path and not let him run from you. Things will happen soon that will destroy everything you once knew. At least let it not destroy the one for whom you care."

She rose and turned in the same motion and left the clearing. Kurogane leaned forward onto his hands and knees, reaching a hand out to her retreating back. He wanted to know more of what she had to say.

"Tomoyo!"

But she had disappeared.

* * *

"Fai." 

Fai looked up from gazing glumly into the fire burning in front of him to his commander. He sat up a little straighter. "Sir?"

"Where's Kurogane?"

Fai sighed inwardly. "I'm afraid I don't know, sir."

The commander raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you find him."

Fai bit back his disgruntled inquiry of the reason he had to go, and simply rose. "Yes, sir."

The commander almost rolled his eyes, but turned away and left for the general's fire. Fai scowled after him. Finding Kurogane was the last thing he wanted to do. Orders were orders however. The bowman had been growing concerned that Kurogane was still in the forest, but had been attempting to ignore it. He also attempted to ignore that he was almost glad to have an excuse to ascertain that his partner was fine. He left the fire and entered the black forest approximately where he had last seen his wayward swordsman. He missed the light of the fires. In this forest, not even the moon penetrated the foliage. He had no idea how he was to find Kurogane if he could barely see the path in front of him.

He cautiously moved forward, doing his best to avoid the gnarled roots snaking across his trail. He heard a slight movement to one side and turned sharply to it. He could see light ahead, determining that a clearing lay on the other side of the trees.

"Tomoyo!"

It was Kurogane's voice. He almost rushed forward, but forced himself to slow. He should not be anxious to be finding his partner no matter in what kind of situation he was. He entered the clearing to find Kurogane seemingly frozen on his knees leaning forward on one hand, the other outstretched in front of him, a blank expression on his face. Fai noticed that a strange sword lay at Kurogane's side. He stepped forward into the clearing warily, wondering idly what had just occurred.

It must have been something important as Kurogane never moved when Fai came around to one side and knelt down to look at him. Fai cocked his head to the side, frowning at his partner, still frozen in place.

"Kuro-tan?" He ventured softly, not wanting to startle the other man.

The red-eyed swordsman blinked and looked over at Fai from the corner of his eye, dropping his hand somewhat. He turned his head completely to look Fai in the eye, not saying a word, studying his partner's face intensely.

Fai broke the contact, looking away nervously. Why did he suddenly feel self-conscious? He glanced back at Kurogane to see he was still looking at him and looked back to the ground beside them. "What…what is it?"

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed a fistful of Fai's tunic and forced him onto his back on the ground. He looked at Kurogane startled, as his partner held him still, his fist pressing against his chest the other splayed on the ground next to his shoulder, leaning over him, eyes determined.

"Why are you here?" Kurogane asked.

Fai looked away. "The…commander sent me."

"Is that the only reason?"

Fai continued to avoid looking at him. "Yes."

Kurogane growled low in his throat. "At least look at me if you're going to lie."

Fai forced himself to look back at Kurogane, anger staining his blue eyes. "There you go assuming that I'm lying again," his voice was soft and tinged with scorn.

"It's true," Kurogane said.

Fai narrowed his eyes. "You don't know."

"I won't let you run from me anymore," Kurogane snarled.

"I would still like to know how you're going to stop me," Fai said. He looked away again, up into the sky past his partner's face. He looked back at his forehead though, noticing the plain bandana the swordsman wore was no longer plain; a black crescent moon seemed to have been stained into the middle. He found himself reaching up to trace it. "What's this?"

Kurogane, somewhat confused, looked at him. "What's what?"

"You didn't even notice that there's something on your bandana?"

"I didn't even think you'd noticed I was wearing one in the first place," Kurogane snapped.

Fai scowled to himself. He had given away that he still noticed his partner. But it was too late to try and cover that up. "In any case," he continued, aiming for flippancy. "It is now decorated with a lovely crescent moon."

Kurogane's eyes went wide then. He reached up with his free hand and yanked the bandana off, staring at the moon on it. He looked back into the forest. "That's what she did," he whispered.

Fai had winced upon seeing Kurogane's scar, but looked curiously at him. "She?"

Kurogane looked back down at him. "Princess Tomoyo," he told him, albeit a little grudgingly. "She told me things are going to happen soon. And there is something that I have to do."

Fai scoffed. "You're taking advice from a fortune-teller?"

Kurogane's eyes darkened. "She's more than that."

The bowman almost found himself apologizing. It appeared that something had happened between this Princess Tomoyo and his partner, something that seemed to have affected him greatly.

Kurogane looked back into the forest in almost a longing and Fai felt a sharp pang of jealously. That was absurd though. He should not feel jealous. If Kurogane wanted to pine after someone beside himself, that would be fine. He swallowed back the cry in the back of his mind that never wanted to think of Kurogane with anyone else but him.

Kurogane looked back down at Fai, his eyes soft. "You can't run forever, you know."

Fai glanced away and huffed. "I can try."

"I don't want you to try," Kurogane said, his voice quieting.

Fai sighed heavily. He was so tired of running, but he did not know if he would be able to stop.

"Don't worry about things you can't control," Kurogane continued. "Everyone's afraid sometimes; it's unavoidable. But don't let it stop you from doing what you want."

"I don't know what I want," Fai mumbled.

"What do you think?"

"I want…I want something that I shouldn't. It would be so much worse than before. If something happened to you," Fai breathed, his eyes drifting closed. "I don't think I'd be able to get over it. Fuu-chan…it wasn't as strong with her. But you…you're different. It would break me if something happened to you because of me."

"I'm willing to take the risk," Kurogane said

"How?" Fai asked, opening his eyes again.

"Because," he said. "It would be worth it."

Fai looked into his eyes then. "Kuro-tan…"

The swordsman smiled a rare soft smile. "It's okay."

"We're…we're not supposed to form any attachments," Fai looked away again.

Kurogane snorted quietly. "Those are guidelines, not rules. I don't care."

Fai did not care either. He yearned to believe his partner's words. He did not know if he could trust him enough.

"Do you believe in me?" Kurogane asked.

"I want to believe…" Fai's voice was barely audible.

"We can make it," Kurogane said. "I know we can. I won't let it break."

Fai did not care what Kurogane was indicating with those words as long as they were true. If Kurogane could be strong, Fai would be able to be strong as well. "I hate you," he began. "I hate…I hate that you're all I can think about. I hate that you try to hide." He reached up to gently trace the scar across Kurogane's forehead and resting against the side of his face. "I hate that I can't trust you as much as you deserve. And…I hate that…I hate that I can't hate you at all."

Kurogane was silent, studying Fai's face a moment, before smirking. "You're not lying."

Fai chuckled somewhat. "No, I'm not."

* * *

**A/N:** So. Here we are again at the end of another chapter. This looks like it's going to be going for a while. I totally meant to get the Tomoyo scene and another quite pivotal scene done in this shot. But Tomoyo and Kuro-myu had a pretty good heart-to-heart. So I guess it's okay. The pivotal scene can happen next chapter. 

I would like to thank Miss Duchessa once again for her fabulous beta job. Thank you! Also, thanks go out to Youko-san for a second beta job. Thanks!

I would like to apologize for the fluff of this chapter (I watched '10 Things I Hate About You' while writing the end. Could you tell?). Just as I thought I would never be able to write fluff again, this is what happens. Damn. Oh well. Everyone likes a little fluff now and again, right? Er…yeah. So it was fluffy and most likely a wee out of character for our dear Kuro and Fai. But if they have to be out of character in order to get happiness between them then so be it! Speaking of happiness, I hope no one hates me for building up to what would have been a kick-ass kiss just to not deliver. Remember how I said that I was bad at action scenes? Well…I'm bad at romance scenes too… But this time I didn't even attempt it. It always comes out so stinted and contrived. So frustrating. Your imaginations would do better than anything I write. But maybe the beginning of the next chapter might have something I could come up with… So I really hate the way this thing is formatted, but I can't seem to fix it. I'd like to apologize for the crappiness of its appearance.

Next chapter: You get to know what Tomoyo meant when she said, "Things will happen soon that will destroy everything you once knew." Look forward to another update (hopefully) soon!

All right. I was warned that apparently the admin here do not like 'polls' in stories. So, seeing as how I would like to keep my account, I'm taking out the word 'poll.' No really, I've got some feedback about how I should update, and I was talking it over with Youko-san (one of my beta-readers) and I think I can pull off updating every three weeks as a regular schedule. So after I get chapter five up, from that day there would be three weeks before chapter six, then from that day another three weeks before chapter seven, etc. How does that sound?

Thanks for all the reviews! Big love to you all. As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Of Second Chances and the Future

**Summary:** Kurogane and Fai team up with Yasha-ou and get a few words about the future.

**Warnings:** Warning One: Swearing. Not a lot, but some. Warning Two: SPOILERS. If you haven't gotten to chapitre 68, then this is mostly chock-full of spoilers. If you have, then this won't be too big a deal. And this story is AU now if you hadn't caught the genre change. All will be explained at the end. Warning Three: More KuroxFai fluff.

**Disclaimers**: CLAMP rules all. I would be nothing without them.

**Legend**

Of Second Chances and the Future

The night past slowly in silence between Kurogane and Fai, but it was a companionable silence. Kurogane laid down next to Fai, and relaxed his grip on his tunic, leaving his hand to rest on his chest. It seemed like an eternity that they simply watched each other before Kurogane looked up to the moon. Fai continued watching Kurogane for a time before tentatively breaking the quiet.

"Why do you look at the moon?" He asked softly.

Kurogane hesitated a moment, then looked his partner in the eye. "I like the moon."

Fai smiled. "Do you? I knew a woman once who would say that you're a romantic for looking at the moon all the time."

Kurogane raised a skeptical eyebrow. "A romantic?"

Fai nodded. "She was a slave too, but she was very intelligent. We called her Kaho-sensei. She always watched the moon and said that the moon calls to the lonely and romantic." Fai smiled as he saw a slight blush creep onto Kurogane's face. "Going to deny it?"

"Shut up."

Fai's smile grew wider and he flung his arms around Kurogane's neck. "Kuro-puu's shy!"

"No I'm not," Kurogane snarled and attempted to pry his bowman from the leech-like hold on his neck. "Get the hell off me."

Fai laughed merrily before he fell quiet, not relinquishing his grip. He hugged him close for a moment before pulling back a ways. "I like it here though."

Kurogane frowned at him and grunted. "I suppose that it's a good thing I don't actually mind then."

Fai sighed and closed his eyes, resting their heads together. "So why do you like the moon so much?"

Kurogane let out a long breath. "Damn good question."

"So much for being a romantic," Fai teased. He looked up at the setting moon. "The moon always seems so alone."

"The moon's not alone," Kurogane said, sifting his fingers gently through Fai's hair. "I'm here to keep it company."

Fai looked back at his swordsman and smiled softly.

"We should probably get back to the camp," Kurogane sighed, looking away.

Fai frowned somewhat. He marveled at how strange it was that only a few days ago he would have done anything to be among others. Now, though, he only wanted Kurogane's company. But his partner was right, the moon had almost finished falling out of sight and the sun would be rising soon. The two sat up and Kurogane bent to tie his bandana around his head.

"Must you wear that?" Fai asked.

Kurogane paused a moment before tying the knot with a swift yank of finality. He did not look at Fai. "You can't convince me that it doesn't scare people." He felt Fai's hand gently brush against his arm. "It even scares you."

Fai edged closer to Kurogane's side and took his hand firmly. "It just…hurts to see it," he explained. "It doesn't scare me."

Kurogane looked down at their hands and covered them in his other, looking at Fai. "I just don't want to see that look in your eyes."

Fai looked down, leaning his head slightly against Kurogane's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kurogane tilted his head to brush his cheek over Fai's hair. "What did I tell you about apologizing to me?"

Fai looked up. "I still feel bad about it."

The swordsman smirked. "I guess. Shall we?" He inclined his head in the direction of their camp.

"Indeed."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

By the time the bowman and the swordsman returned to the camp, the ranks forming. The general gave the two a bemused look before instructing them to get into their places and Kurogane and Fai shared a look before separating. The general made the call and the warriors moved out.

What they did not know was that awaiting them at the end of their forested path was an opposing army, bent on destroying their enemies. When the warriors came upon them, they ambushed.

Fai was gazing absently in front of him when he heard the general shout. His attention snapped to the fore ranks and saw the lines of swordsmen fall under attack. He felt his heart stop as saw Kurogane fall under a swift sword stroke. The ranks broke and chaos ensued. Fai began battling his way to where he had last seen his swordsman, but the attacking army intercepted those in the back.

As the attackers bore down on him, he knew that he would not be able to reach Kurogane.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The battle had ruined everyone. The fierce and unrelenting fighting left only a handful alive. The ones that could still stand had long since fled the grounds, and the only ones that remained could no longer move of their own volition. Kurogane lay on the ground, gazing up into the sky as the setting sun streaked it orange and gold, and absently reminisced of a time not too long ago when he had been in a similar position. He had killed his final attacker, but the body had fallen onto him, pinning him to the ground. He was not sure if he would be able to get the soldier off of him let alone walk, but he had to move.

He struggled embarrassingly with the body, but finally forced the man off from across his chest and sat up painfully, wincing as he felt more blood ooze from his wounds, staining his clothes and armor impossibly darker. He grimaced and convinced his body to stand, his shaking legs to support his weight. Staggering forward, he scanned the area, fervently searching for one person. He blinked his eyes trying to clear his vision. Watching the ground carefully, Kurogane swept his eyes all around, ignoring the blood-darkened earth and the stained grass crushed under the weight of the dead and mortally wounded. There was not a clear path for the swordsman to take, and he moved as gingerly as he could past the broken forms surrounding him.

Fallen warriors grasped weakly at his legs, begging in hoarse voices for help. He barely spared them a glance, pulling away and continuing past. His first concern was to find his partner and he would not pause for anything until he was found. The swordsman forced himself onward, becoming almost desperate in his visual search of the bodies that littered the ground. They all looked the same; faces and bodies ruined from harsh sword strokes, arrows protruding at crude angles from chests and backs, dark clothing seemingly saturated in blood. He was almost afraid to find Fai, for fear of his condition.

He could have chuckled to himself at his actions had he more energy to care. This was the second time now, and he could not erase the irony of it. He had sworn to keep his distance from the other man, but had found himself doing the exact opposite. Fai had been harder to persuade from that mindset, but he had finally admitted how he truly felt. Warriors could not afford attachments, yet here he was, forcing his wounded self to search for someone that might very well be dead. He did not care. Fai would be found, even if it killed him.

Then he saw the broken longbow protruding from beneath a body. As quickly as his injured legs allowed, he rushed to it, yanking it free. It was his bow; he had to be close. He had a difficult time compelling his body that he must stand again; he could not afford to waste time worrying over his own wounds. Finally, he struggled from the ground and moved forward again, scanning the bodies with a steely determination shining in his red eyes.

The sun had since set and the sky was washed in soft violet and blue hues, the stars beginning to dot the darkened west. Kurogane found it harder and harder to see, but he would not give up. Fai had to be here somewhere. Then he spotted a lithe blond figure clad in a familiar dark tunic and his entire world narrowed down to the man. Forgetting everything else he stumbled forward and fell to his knees beside his bowman. He pulled the still form into his arms, cradling him close.

"Fai," he choked, barely forcing the name past his lips. He swallowed and tried again. "Fai."

The man stirred slightly in his arms at the sound of his name and cracked cerulean eyes open. Even in the immense pain he must have been in, he smiled. "Kuro-tan."

Kurogane was barely able to hide the anguish that tore through him and forced a smirk. "Looks like the roles are switched this time."

Fai coughed weakly, still smiling. "Looks that way. We've no manner of luck at all, do we?"

"Looks that way," Kurogane said softly. His grip on his bowman tightened as the blond was racked with a violent cough that tinged pale lips red with blood. "I think you've got it worse this time."

Fai did his best to smile again. "It won't really matter in the end."

The swordsman brought his hand up to rest against the side of Fai's dirt- and blood-stained face. He looked his partner over quickly, ascertaining how badly he was wounded; what he saw was not encouraging. His partner looked as if he was on the verge of death. He forced the dread-filled tremor from his voice. "You…how…" He could not seem to find the right words. They were all too trite.

And still Fai smiled for him. "It's all right. Don't worry."

Kurogane swallowed his irritation. "You can't tell me that. You…"

"I know I'm dying, Kuro-rin," his partner interrupted. "You can speak plainly."

Kurogane shook his head vehemently, fury and denial flaring in his eyes. "You can't die! I won't let you!"

Fai smiled again, closing his eyes in exhaustion and turning his face against the other's arm, taking what comfort he could from their closeness. "You're warm…"

"No," Kurogane gently shook Fai. He could not leave him like this. "You can't go…"

Fai forced his eyes to open again, and Kurogane could see they were beginning to glaze over. "You're dying too, Kuro-mu. You can't stop either of our deaths."

"I don't care about me," Kurogane growled. "You can't die."

Fai found he could no longer smile for his partner. Everything was becoming gray around the edges of his vision and he had to struggle in order to keep his eyes focused. He wished he could do something. His swordsman seemed so distressed, but he could not bring his mind to comprehend why.

"Fai." The bowman felt Kurogane's rough hand caress his cheek lightly. "Come back."

"I'm so tired," Fai sighed, his eyes falling closed.

Kurogane hissed in barely suppressed anger over his helplessness, preparing to deny Fai death again, when a soft voice spoke.

"I can help you."

Kurogane snapped his head up to glare at the stranger standing in front of them. He hunched further over Fai's body protectively and pulled him closer. "Who the hell are you?"

The man seemed to have come from nowhere. His armor was spotless and in perfect order, his long, curving sword shone cleanly in the last rays of the sunset; there was not a scratch on him. He did not appear to have had anything to do with the battle, which made him suspicious indeed.

"I am Yasha-ou," he said. "I wish to help you."

"What the damn for?" Kurogane spat back.

Yasha smiled thoughtfully. "I am in need of warriors such as yourselves for my army."

"If you hadn't noticed, neither of us is going to be surviving for very much longer," Kurogane said.

"I can prevent that," Yasha said.

Kurogane sat up slightly from his hunched position, staring warily at Yasha. Fai took the opportunity to turn his head, blinking wearily.

"How?"

"I can give you my magic," he said. "I do not wish for it any longer." He looked down, a conflicted look crossing his face. "This has gone on long enough." He looked back to the two warriors. "My magic will be able to save your lives."

Kurogane snarled. "I don't trust you."

Yasha smiled. "Of course. You have no reason to do so."

"What do you want in return," Fai's voice was weak, and trembled slightly with the effort of making himself heard.

Kurogane looked sharply at him. "Are you actually listening to this guy?"

Fai looked back up to his partner, doing his best to smile reassuringly. "If his magic can save you, then I'm willing to do what it takes."

Kurogane shook his head. "If anything, it will save the both of us. I won't live unless you do too."

Fai reached an unsteady hand up to rest against Kurogane's cheek. "I don't care what happens. As long as you're still with me."

Kurogane leaned into Fai's palm and growled gently. "I won't let him use you. We have no idea what he really wants."

Yasha had allowed the quiet exchange, but chose to speak then. "I merely wish your loyalty in my army. I want nothing more from you."

Fai's hand fell away from Kurogane's face, landing against his chest; he looked as if that gesture had drained almost every ounce of energy left in him. He looked back, meeting Yasha's black eyes. "We would be nothing more than members of your force?"

"Correct," Yasha replied. "I want nothing more than your loyalty to me in battle. You won't have to do anything outside of fighting beside me."

Kurogane narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the man. "And why the hell do you want us?"

"I saw you both fighting," Yasha said. "Never have I seen such a fire in two warriors. None fought today as the both of you did. I need that kind of talent."

Kurogane scoffed slightly. "So you saw the entire thing and didn't even care what happened?"

Yasha smiled furtively. "It is not my place to become involved in a battle between enemies."

"I hope that logic works well for you," Kurogane sneered. He looked down at Fai, fading further into death before his eyes. He squeezed his eyes closed, wishing futilely that none of this were happening. He looked back to Yasha. "So what's the deal?"

"My magic will only prevent your death now. It will not keep you from dying in the future. If you accept my magic, you will no longer possess your own eyes, but mine," Yasha explained. "If you accept it and are assured that your lives are the same afterwards, you will then be in my service, fighting alongside my army and myself."

"Your eyes?" Fai questioned blearily.

Yasha nodded. "It is my magic manifested. You will be the same, but your eye color will be black."

Kurogane flared. "No!"

"Kurogane!" Fai scolded, looking up at him.

Kurogane met Fai's eyes hiding the sudden desperation that flooded him. Fai watched quietly as the desperation past, followed by anger and resentment, until Kurogane finally hung his head in acceptance.

"It's all right," Fai soothed. "At least we'll still be here."

Kurogane felt his exhaustion and wounds finally catch up to him and he slumped forward with pain. He rested his forehead against Fai's and looked into his eyes. "All right," he said to Yasha, not looking away from Fai. "Do whatever you want. But I won't see it, so warn me before it happens."

Fai met Kurogane's eyes steadily, doing his best to keep them open for him, knowing that his partner was trying to burn his eyes forever into his memory. In truth, he did not want Kurogane's eyes to change either. As demonic as many described them, he had grown to love them. But he would rather that they both lived.

"I would close your eyes now, if that is what you want," Yasha said quietly.

Kurogane immediately closed his eyes, his brow furrowing in an effort to keep them that way. Fai likewise closed his eyes, not wanting to notice any kind of change, in himself or his partner. He felt Kurogane reach blindly for his hand and met it, entwining their fingers together tightly.

"Never leave me," Kurogane breathed.

"I'm right here," Fai said.

"It is done," Yasha told them.

Fai hesitantly opened his eyes. Kurogane still had his own closed, most likely trying to convince himself that it was all right to open them. He saw no difference in his sight, a good thing since he relied on it for his aim in battle. It truly must be just the eye color that changed. He peered at Yasha from the corner of his eye, noting that Yasha's own eyes were now a rich brown color.

He felt a tight squeeze on his hand and looked back into Kurogane's pitch black eyes. He could not hide his shock at the sight and saw a similar expression on Kurogane's face as well. He reached up a hand that no longer trembled to brush his fingertips across his swordsman's temple. He found a certain comfort in the fact that he thought the black eyes suited Kurogane just as well as his red ones did. Kurogane, it seemed, could not find a similar consolation.

It was then that he noticed the absence of pain. He felt every bit as healthy as he had that morning. He looked away from Kurogane to check his partner over. It seemed as though each of his wounds had been healed; there were not even scars from where there should have been. Blood still stained the torn cloth, but there seemed to be no evidence as to how it got to be there. Kurogane leaned back then and helped Fai to sit. He looked him over, his anguish easing from his face. They looked at each other astonished.

"Ah," Yasha broke the silence between them. "I neglected to mention one thing."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, glaring at him. "An addendum to this whole thing now that we can't refuse it?"

"No, no," Yasha said. "Simply an oddity. This magic is singular, but is split between the two of you. It cannot be separated, and will remain whole at all times. If one part of it disappears, the other will as well."

Fai frowned. "So, you're saying that when one of us dies, the other will die at the same time?"

"That is correct," Yasha nodded.

The bowman and the swordsman exchanged a glance. Kurogane chuckled ruefully. "I guess it's a good thing that I wouldn't want to live without you then."

Fai smiled softly and brushed his hand against Kurogane's palm. "Shall we pledge our new allegiance then?"

Kurogane grunted his acquiescence and the two stood, moving forward to stand in front of Yasha. They knelt in unison and bowed their heads.

"To our new lord, Yasha-ou," Kurogane began.

"We pledge our services, until you release us, or death takes us," Fai finished.

Yasha smiled. "I do not believe you will disappoint me."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

That night, Kurogane and Fai found themselves seated at the very outskirts of the Yasha clan's camp. As per Kurogane, they sat far away from the others, so as not even the firelight could reach them. They watched the group silently.

Kurogane sighed roughly. "It's no wonder Yasha-ou wanted us. It looks like these morons couldn't even hold their own against each other, let alone any kind of threat."

Fai laughed quietly. "Kuro-chan, you're too harsh."

Kurogane frowned at the nickname and grunted. "It's the truth."

Fai silently agreed. The men that made up the clan looked as if they had courage, but other than that, there seemed to be no talent for battle among them.

"How are you?" Kurogane's question was soft and Fai barely heard it.

He looked at his partner, seeing that Kurogane was not looking at him, staring dejectedly at the ground in front of them. "I'm doing all right."

"I can't believe that bastard took your eyes," Kurogane groused.

"He took yours too," Fai reminded him.

"Like I care about mine? I never look at them," Kurogane said. "Bastard. Of all the things he could have taken…"

Fai reached over and took Kurogane's hand gently. "As long as we're together, that's fine with me."

Kurogane looked over at him, his expression unreadable. "That doesn't change the fact that I miss them already."

Fai smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Several battles with Yasha's army had proven that Kurogane and Fai were indeed the best warriors the clan had. The two quickly discovered that Yasha's main focus in any battle was a rival king, Ashura. What their relationship was, neither could decipher. What they did notice was that Yasha's strength progressively lessened. Nothing was mentioned of it, but Kurogane and Fai knew it most likely had something to do with a sudden loss in magic.

One day, Yasha had gone off on his own and came back later on with a vicious gash over his right eye. He would not speak of how it had happened to anyone, but the man slowly began deteriorating in health; and death seemed to hover by him patiently.

Kurogane and Fai sat at the edge of the clan's camp again that night.

"He's not going to make it," Kurogane observed passively.

Fai glanced at him before nodding his agreement.

"What would we do next?" Kurogane continued. "We only swore loyalty to Yasha-ou, not his clan."

"You can save him, if you'd like," a soft voice came from over their shoulders.

The two warriors jerked, springing up from where they had been. Behind them, two young women stood, smiling bemusedly. Kurogane frowned at them. These two were the servants of the princess Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu.

"What do you want?" Kurogane growled.

Rika laughed. "Princess Tomoyo has something that could preserve the head of the Yasha clan."

"Preserve?" Kurogane arched an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing can save him," Chiharu elucidated. "However, he and the other king have not come to terms with each other. And that would bring great unrest to the future. The princess can explain further."

"What princess?" Fai whispered to Kurogane.

"She's the one who gave me the sword that one night in the forest."

Fai remembered. Tomoyo had been the name he heard Kurogane call that allowed him to find his wayward partner that night.

"Follow us, please," Rika grinned.

Kurogane frowned at the girl, but complied, leading Fai into the small grove of trees. On the other side, Tomoyo sat regally beside a steed-drawn covered wagon. A small fire burned in front of her and several people, dressed similarly to both Rika and Chiharu, milled around. Tomoyo smiled widely at them. She looked over to a young man in loose black pants and a long silver tunic tied with a violet belt and wearing spectacles standing beside her.

"Eriol, I believe I have won," she said.

The young man smiled. "It appears that way."

"I told you they both would come," she giggled. Eriol shook his head, chuckling, and moved away.

Kurogane frowned at her. "I don't think I want to know what you're talking about."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Most likely not. Hello, Fai. It's lovely to finally meet you."

Fai raised an eyebrow. "The pleasure is mine. I think."

"Oh, Kurogane, you know how to choose them!" She said, clapping her hands, her grin impossibly growing. "I like him!"

"I'm so glad," Kurogane rolled his eyes.

Tomoyo motioned for them to sit. "I must say the black eyes do suit you, Kurogane."

Kurogane growled. "Let's not bring that subject up. So what's going on with Yasha-ou?" He sat down next to her, facing the fire. Fai followed suit, taking a seat next to Kurogane.

The young woman sighed. "It's all about duties with you. No time for pleasantries, hm?"

"Whatever."

She chuckled. "Very well. The head of the Yasha clan will not live for much longer. The way things are now, the future will not be as it should. In order to change, things must happen that will not occur on their own. Yasha and Ashura must make peace together; a young man fighting for his princess's life must aid that, and what will preserve Yasha's essence must be returned to that princess. Only if these things happen, will the future be as it should."

"You're talking in riddles," Kurogane frowned. "Speak plainly."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you should simply pay better attention." She glanced over at Fai. "Did you understand me?"

Fai bit his lip to try and stop himself from smiling. He nodded and saw Kurogane glare at him. He could not contain the small snicker.

"Ha," Tomoyo said haughtily. "Fai understands. It's only poor Kurogane that doesn't. A pity."

Kurogane growled. "So are you going to explain it so that I can understand, or are the two of you going to revel in your intellectual superiority some more?"

"Shall we, Fai?" Tomoyo asked. With a nod and another barely contained laugh from Fai, she looked back at Kurogane. "I have a feather. It belongs to the princess of a different dimension and must be returned to her. The only way that she can get it is by relying on a young man that travels with her. She is the most precious person to him and he will do anything to retrieve all the princess's feathers."

"Feathers?"

Tomoyo nodded. "In her own world, she was attacked and her feathers, her memories, were scattered to different dimensions. Since that time, the princess, the young man, a ninja, and a wizard have been traveling with the aid of the Dimension Witch to collect them. One of the feathers is in my possession. It must go to Yasha so that his essence will be preserved. Only Ashura can retrieve it, and he will only do so when he lets go of Yasha. He is torn by guilt for having wounded him, and will not want him to disappear. He will call the young man to him in order to make himself release Yasha and retrieve the feather. If these events happen, then the future shall be as it should."

"That sounds like an awful lot just to make peace with someone," Kurogane said.

Tomoyo smiled. "That would be in the eye of the beholder."

Kurogane grunted. "So what do we have to do with anything?"

"Well someone has to get the feather to Yasha!" Tomoyo shook her head in exasperation. "Really now, Kurogane, I thought you would be able to follow a little of what I was saying."

Kurogane glared at her. "Whatever, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sighed. She looked to her side at Eriol. "Eriol, if you would please call Chii and have her bring the feather."

Eriol nodded and retreated to the head of the wagon. He held open the cover and helped a young woman down. Her long blonde hair fell far past her waist and was decorated with the same kind of crescent moon barrettes as Tomoyo's. A long, violet veil was fastened around her head and fell down the back of her hair. Her simple black dress was decorated with silver crescent moons stitched indiscriminately over the skirt. She blinked her deep brown eyes at the group in front of the fire.

"Princess?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Come here, Chii. It's time for us to hand the feather over to another."

The young woman tilted her head, as if trying to comprehend why they would wish to do such a thing, but complied and took a seat tentatively on the other side of Tomoyo. She fixed Fai with a confused look.

"I think I saw you once," she said.

Fai looked at her curiously. "I don't believe we have ever met."

That seemed to confuse her further and she looked up at Tomoyo. The princess smiled. "It's all right, Chii." She looked over to Fai apologetically. "You will have to forgive her. No one knows from where she came, but she seems to speak about other places in space and time a bit. Perhaps she, or a part of her, has met another version of you."

Fai frowned. "Another version of me?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Of course. There is not simply one world, you know. There is a potential for anyone and everyone to exist at the same time in another world." She shrugged slightly and looked to Chii again. "Can we have the feather now?"

Chii nodded. "Of course." She cupped her hands in front of her and gazed steadily at them. With a soft shimmer, a delicate feather materialized above her palms. She held it out proudly to Tomoyo. "Here it is."

Tomoyo smiled. "Very good, Chii. Thank you."

Chii beamed at the praise and leaned happily against Tomoyo's waist. Tomoyo fondly stroked a hand across Chii's veiled hair before taking the feather and holding it out to Kurogane. She paused.

"Are you sure you're going to be careful with this?" She asked suspiciously. "You have a tendency for recklessness."

"Give it to him then," Kurogane nodded at Fai. "I don't care who you give it to."

"That's a good idea," Tomoyo looked expectantly at Fai. "I'll trust you to see that this gets to Yasha."

Fai nodded and leaned across Kurogane to take the feather. It disappeared as soon as his fingers touched it. He pulled back his hand, eyes widening. He looked up at Tomoyo. "What happened?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't worry. It's still with you. When you need it, just open your hand and it will appear."

Fai nodded, looking at his hand in wonder. He glanced to Kurogane and found him watching. He smiled, waving his hand at him. "I hold the future in my hand."

Kurogane groaned, looking over to Tomoyo. "I think you're rubbing off on him already."

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, he's always had it in him."

"I do not ever want to be around if you two actually had a casual conversation," Kurogane groused. "It would be an affront to my patience."

"I think you need to lighten up, Kuronpu," Fai winked.

"That's it, we're done here," Kurogane folded his arms across his chest. "You two are nuts."

Tomoyo and Fai laughed.

"If there was a deity, it's abandoned me," the swordsman sighed.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Don't worry, I have to send the two of you on your way now. It's time for me to go."

"Going to pull that disappearing trick again?"

"No, no," Tomoyo said. "I'm going to be mundane this time. As you can see, my tribe is with me. I can't make us all disappear into the night."

She stood, bringing Chii with her. "Off you go," she shooed.

The warriors stood from the ground and nodded a farewell before heading into the woods.

"Be well," Tomoyo said from behind them. "Remember you now have a duty to help the future. And may we meet again someday."

Kurogane resisted the urge to look back at her and forced himself to keep moving. He did not like leaving like that. It felt as if something had been left unsaid. And for some reason he thought it had to do with the 'young man's' traveling companions, the ninja and the wizard. Something about that nagged at him, but he could not understand why.

"I think it'll be all right," Fai said softly.

Kurogane grunted. "I don't know. I think she didn't tell us everything she could have."

Fai smiled. "Well, if it were important, she would have. She did tell us about the future and all."  
"Hardly," Kurogane scoffed. "Things are going to happen, but if we don't get that feather to Yasha-ou, they won't. That's not really helpful."

Fai shrugged. "Why don't we just worry about it when it comes to pass?"

"You and Tomoyo really would get along," the swordsman grimaced. "It'd be like an unholy alliance."

Fai smiled and the two continued to the camp in silence.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Later that night, the head of the Yasha clan died from his wound and illness. Two warriors were there with him and placed a feather over his chest. It disappeared and Yasha opened his eyes again, understanding what had to be done. One step of this path was taken. The future now lay in the actions of a young king.

* * *

**A/N: **First things first: Shurano's Kuro and Fai are actually Our Kuro and Fai. But I don't care. For the purposes of my story, they are _not_ the same. They are two separate versions of Kuro and Fai. I'm keeping some things from chapitre 68, except that Shurano Kuro and Fai are not Our Kuro and Fai. Actually, that might be the only thing that's going to be different… But even with this spin, it's sure to be exciting. I totally cooked up a really fun thing for the future. 

I'd like to apoligize if this chapter is too close to the same thing as chapter two and three. I don't know. And I also apologize for the cliches. If you didn't notice the cliches, then please disregard and pretend I didn't mention them.

And Reviewers: I love you all. You rock my world and make me feel so special and loved. Never in my most ambitious dreams had I ever thought people might actually like my writing. So seriously, thank you. Love to you all.

I guess that's all I had for an author's note. Not quite the tome I had anticipated. But that's okay. I know how much everyone must _love_ reading author's notes. Thank you to my wonderful beta-readers, Miss Duchessa and Youko-san. Oh yes. With this chapter, my new updating cycle will go into effect; from the day this was put up here (Sunday, March 6, 2005), there will be three weeks before the next chapter (Sunday, March 27, 2005). Unless something horribly untoward happens (or how inspired I become) I will stick with that schedule to the bitter end. Or until I have more time (if this project ends up going on longer than my classes…).

Next Chapter: I wade into the thick plot I've got going. This is going to be the time when I start blurring the lines between CLAMP's Tsubasa's reality and the reality of my fic. So be forewarned. And thanks in advance to Jamie (for she is so cool) the translator for the website Hyu. She has granted me her permission to use her translations for the parts that I weave in. Love, Jamie!

As always, thanks for reading!


	6. Fateful Meetings

**Summary**: The lines are totally skewing. The meeting of the rival kings! Kurogane and Fai don't know Syaoran? (Sorry for the strange summary…)

**Warnings**: 1. Swearing. 2. Spoilers for chapter 58 and beyond. 3. Some KuroxFai action. Mostly left up to the imagination, but….there's stuff there.

**Disclaimer**: I take basically no credit for writing this chapter. It was pretty dull for me to write really. I didn't make up any characters. I didn't make up the action sequences. I barely wrote any dialogue. Further explanation at the end.

**Legend**

Fateful Meetings

"Hey." A gruff, but soft voice and a gentle hand on his shoulder woke Fai slowly from his sleep. He opened an eye to see Kurogane propped up on an elbow next to him. "It's almost dawn."

Fai frowned slightly. "What would be your point? I'll have you know that you just woke me from a wonderful dream."

"Did I?" Kurogane smirked.

Fai snorted and closed his eyes again. "Yes. I'd like to go back to it now."

He felt Kurogane lean over him and nuzzle his cheek. "Sorry. It's time to wake up."

Fai opened his eyes and turned his head, bumping their noses together. "I think your obsession with rising at dawn is unhealthy. It wouldn't kill you to sleep just a little longer than the rest of the camp."

"You never know," Kurogane shrugged. "It might."

"No it won't," Fai said. "But since you have succeeded in your ploy to wake me up, I might as well humor you today."

"Just like every other day?" Kurogane asked.

"Hush," Fai bumped his forehead into Kurogane's in retaliation. "I don't see why I have to get up just because you do."

"Because I won't let you sleep, so you might as well get up with me," the swordsman stated. "Besides, you know today is important."

Fai groaned. "I don't see how Yasha-ou thinks that today is going to be the start of the end for him."

Kurogane shrugged. "It could be that feather. He might be able to feel if that princess is around."

"Maybe," Fai sighed. "But I suppose you're right. We should find him."

The two rose from the ground and headed toward the rest of the camp. There, they found Yasha sitting off to a side in front of a small fire. He nodded them over and the warriors joined him.

"Ashura has called the boy to him," Yasha said. "They will be on the battlefield today; he and his princess."

"When?" Kurogane asked.

Yasha shook his head. "That I do not know. Their appearance should cause Ashura to retreat though. But this will be the beginning." He gazed wistfully into the flickering light of the fire. "I know he will be able to let me go." He looked first at Fai, then Kurogane. "Are the both of you ready?"

Kurogane nodded. "Just stay outta my fights and everything'll be fine."

Yasha nodded. "As you wish."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The battle played out as the battles with Ashura normally did; Kurogane and Fai dominating the battlefield, killing off many, Yasha and Ashura avoiding each other, fighting whomever they came across. The sky split open and deposited two children into the midst of the battle. Yasha pulled back immediately, Kurogane and Fai falling in to either side.

"They're here," he said.

The young man lay underneath the young woman, who immediately moved off of him. She spoke to the young man and then to a small creature that landed beside them.

"Children?" Ashura paused after felling one of Yasha's warriors. He looked curiously at the two as they lay amongst the dead and wounded. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

The fighting continued around the small group, but to Ashura and the two young people, there was no battle at all.

"Ashura-ou, are you hurt?" A blond-haired warrior came up behind Ashura.

Ashura smiled to him. "No. It seems we still haven't reached a conclusion, then. With Yasha and his people."

The children looked around and noticed Kurogane and Fai. Matching stricken expressions fell over their faces as they took in the sight of the two on either side of Yasha.

"What do you suppose they're thinking?" Yasha mused quietly to his swordsman and bowman.

Kurogane blinked impassively at the two. "Damn if I care."

Fai smiled slightly.

"It looks as if we shall find out later," Yasha said.

"The moon has risen. This is as far as the battle will go for tonight," Ashura sighed, almost disappointed.

The battlefield shimmered under the rising moon and Yasha's clan disappeared. Kurogane frowned as the children vanished before his eyes. There was something about the young man. Both of the two, actually. It seemed almost as if they recognized him and Fai. He snorted to himself. That was impossible.

Once they were transported back to their camp, the clan dismembered to tend the wounded. Yasha moved off by himself into the dark and left Kurogane and Fai alone.

"They looked as if they recognized us," Fai began.

Kurogane scowled at him. "That's ridiculous."

Fai smiled and brushed a hand down Kurogane's arm. "You're hurt a little."

The swordsman scoffed. "Maybe if you hadn't tried to butt into my fight, I'd be fine."

"Or maybe you'd have one less arm instead of only a scratch," Fai grinned.

"Whatever," Kurogane huffed. "Just stay outta my fights."

"I wouldn't be a very good bowman if I just left you to your own devices," Fai said.

"The farther you're away though, the less likely you're going to get hurt," Kurogane mumbled.

"You worry too much, Kuro-chan," Fai shook his head and walked forward, leading them toward their usual location. He sat back against the thick tree and patted the ground next to him.

"Come, Kuro-mi," he said. "Let me look at that shoulder."

"You are not a healer, you know," Kurogane groused as he sat down heavily.

"Hush and take off your tunic," Fai said.

Kurogane frowned, but proceeded to pull the black garment free. He winced as the fabric pulled against the laceration across his shoulder. Fai hissed softly in sympathy at the sight. It was not deep, but it was quite lengthy, starting from the middle of his back and terminating at the end of his shoulder. He placed a cool hand over it, gently rubbing the skin around it.

"This looks a tad painful," he observed, keeping his tone light.

"It's nothing," came the gruff reply.

"I suppose," the bowman laughed. "There's really not too much to be done. It was made quite cleanly, though. No ragged edges or anything."

"Lucky me," Kurogane said. "I'd thank the bastard if you hadn't killed him."

"It was my duty to kill him, Kuro-tan," Fai laughed. "And had I not, just remember that you would have been a lot worse."

Kurogane lay back, trapping the other man against the tree. He rested his head against Fai's shoulder and looked up at him. "You're not going to let me live this down, are you?"

Fai put his arms around his swordsman, resting them across his chest. "Probably not. You should rest. I have a feeling we're going to be fighting everyday until this whole thing is over."

"I'm not tired," Kurogane mumbled, his eyes drifting closed.

Fai pressed his lips against his swordsman's spiky hair. "Of course not."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next day saw the two warriors fighting Ashura's army once more, viciously taking down any in their way. Yasha remained a ways from this battle, allowing his warriors to do the fighting. Something about today's battle was different; the fighting more reckless, the warriors more willing to die. A small path cleared as Kurogane cut down the ones in front of him.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!"

The cry was faint among the shouts of pain and death that clouded the air. Kurogane reared his steed and cut down another warrior, Fai loosing an arrow to find its mark at another's chest.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!"

Their attention finally caught, the two warriors turned to see the young man from the day before galloping toward them.

"What the hell is this?" Kurogane muttered. "And how the hell does he know our names?" As the young man drew closer, Kurogane stabbed his sword out, halting him from advancing further. "If the Ashura clan's sending kids like this into battle, they must be fresh out of decent warriors!"

The boy looked at him, a confused look in his eyes. "Kurogane-san."

Kurogane smirked. "Zenryuu-hikougeki!" He slashed his sword through the air, sending an attack at the boy and knocking him from his steed.

The young man recovered quickly, grasping his shoulder, now scarred by the attack. Kurogane lifted his sword for a second attempt. Before the young man could move, Fai let his arrows go, pinning him to the earthen boulder behind him. Panic seized the young man as he found no escape from the impending attack.

"Hikougeki!" The attack sluiced the air to come crashing down around the young man. When it cleared, Kurogane approached, looking down at him and grunted. "We missed all your vitals. That won't happen next time." His sword crashed down again. "Hama-Ryuuoujin!"

The young man desperately pulled his sword free, cutting his clothing. He leapt clear of the attack to land at one side.

Kurogane frowned. "Running away in tatters like that, huh?" He jumped from his mount and tossed the reigns to Fai, who caught them deftly. "Stay out of this," Kurogane growled to him before moving in to attack the young man again.

Their swords came together, clashing loudly as the blades scraped against each other. Kurogane pulled back and struck at him again, but the young man flipped up and over his head as Souhi cut the air.

"C'mere so I can get you once more, kid!" Kurogane snarled. "This time, I'll slice you clean in half!"

The young man hit the ground behind him. Kurogane could have laughed at the sight of him. He looked completely uncertain of himself, and also seemed unsure whether or not to really be involved in this fight. Instead he came forward again, throwing most of his strength into the blow. Souhi crashed to a halt against the young man's sword. How the hell did he stop that? Kurogane wondered.

With Kurogane's attempt to free his sword from the block, the young man flipped up and over his head, leaping from Kurogane's shoulder and high into the air. He aimed his sword downward and, much to his apparent surprise, sent a fiery attack raining down onto Kurogane. He was barely able to bring Souhi up in time to block it, but Kurogane cleanly swept it aside.

"Well, well. Not too bad. But...it's still not enough!" He grinned. "Tenma-Kuuryuusen!"

The young man jumped up to dodge it, but the attack curved, arching up to swallow him in its maw and bring him crashing to the ground. Kurogane approached him, stopping to look down with disapproval.

"You react too slowly," he said.

The young man looked between Kurogane and Fai with open astonishment before Kurogane brought Souhi down upon him once more. The young man did not have time enough to react and braced himself for the blow. Kurogane sensed an attack from his side, though, and halted his sword, using the momentum to leap out of the way, landing behind Fai on his mount. Flames licked through the air, missing the young man entirely and dissipated. Ashura sat serenely on his own mount, pointing his sword at the two warriors.

"Saving your underlings now, huh?" Kurogane smirked at him. "That's not like you, Ashura-ou!"

Ashura smiled, and deftly released another attack toward them.

Kurogane grasped Fai's shoulder, squeezing gently and whispered. "Don't worry."

Fai smiled softly, holding the animal steady as it pulled to try and escape the impending hit.

Kurogane launched himself directly at the attack, completely terminating it with his own sword. It seemed as if Ashura had not seen it coming, as he was momentarily taken by surprise as Kurogane completed his jump to land directly above Ashura on his own steed. The swordsman grinned as he pressed his sword closer to Ashura's throat.

Ashura smiled. "Impressive."

Kurogane knew the boomerang was coming before he saw it, blocking it and sending it flying back to the blond warrior that came at them. He lost his balance on Ashura's steed and leapt to the ground.

The blond warrior charged forward, fury blazing in his eyes. "King!" He reared his mount and raised his weapon high over Kurogane's head. "Bastard!" An arrow hit his shoulder, cracking his armor, effectively stopping him.

Fai held his bow, not preparing to shoot again. Kurogane frowned at him. "Stay outta my fight."

Fai grinned calmly, even as Ashura's army amassed around them. Then small sparks appeared, floating in all around the group.

"Yama-tenkouken!"

The huge attack was mostly indiscriminate in killing the majority of those in the area, throwing bodies aside as the wisps of Yasha's attack curled through the battlefield.

Kurogane glared up at his leader and sighed. "I thought I said to stay outta my fight, Yasha-ou."

Yasha sat atop his steed on a large outcropping and looked sternly at the battlefield, unmoved by Kurogane's admonishment. His gaze met Ashura's and silence fell over the field as the moon rose behind him.

Kurogane shook his head in exasperation and climbed onto the back of his mount. He rode past the young man as the moon castle beckoned them away.

"Next time come at me like you mean it, kid," Kurogane smirked.

Fai grinned back at him as they disappeared into the night.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Yasha turned away from the group, isolating himself once more from the rest of his clan. Kurogane watched him go before turning to Fai.

Fai smiled. "So what happened today?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane snarled as he made his way through the group.

Fai trailed slightly behind him. "Why didn't we kill that boy?"

"We always missed him," Kurogane spat.

"We don't miss, Kuro-pon," Fai said.

Kurogane turned on him. "What are you implying?"

Fai did not flinch. "I'm just saying that perhaps we didn't really want to kill him."

The swordsman's anger slowly ebbed as he mulled Fai's statement over. He glared at him. "I hope we're not getting that soft." He turned around.

Fai reached forward to clasp Kurogane's hand in his own. "You know it doesn't mean that. I know I would rather not kill him. If what Tomoyo said was true, then his princess needs him."

Kurogane tightened his grip on his bowman's hand. "The kid's going to need to get a lot stronger if he's going to be of use to her. He reacts far too slowly."

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Fai asked. "You saw he was blind in one eye."

"Doesn't mean he can use it as an excuse not to get stronger," Kurogane said.

"It seems like he's trying though," Fai said. "But you know there's more than just physical strength."

"He's got plenty of the other strength, that's for sure," Kurogane said, tugging his bowman forward to stand next to him. They began once again toward their normal location far from the clan. "But he still needs training."

Fai chuckled. "Well, if you keep going at him as you did today every time we meet, he'll be stronger in no time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane frowned.

"Oh nothing," Fai grinned innocently. He gasped, startled as Kurogane swung him around to press him against their usual tree and leaned over him. He looked up at his swordsman, a small smile playing at his lips. "What's this now?"

Kurogane gave him a sly grin. "Oh nothing."

Fai reached his hand up to brush the tips of his fingers across Kurogane's lips. "I know this smile, and it doesn't mean 'nothing.'"

"So what does it mean?" Kurogane asked, pressing his lips to Fai's lingering hand.

"Well, it's a little difficult to tell," Fai's voice dropped to a breath as Kurogane took his hand, continuing to drop kisses down his wrist. "It could mean any number of things, really."

Kurogane glances up and leaned in closer. "Oh?"

"Yes, it could," Fai smiled softly. "Maybe you could just illustrate it."

"Just like every other time?" Kurogane smirked.

"Oh hush," Fai said as he closed the remaining distance between them to press their mouths together.

* * *

**W/C**: So I've decided to tweak this section. I realize that I am not an author, so I can hardly have an 'author's note.' So instead I'm making it a 'writer's comment.' Pretty lame, but true. Alas. On with the writer's comment! 

So this chapter was basically me taking Tsubasa chapters 58-63 or so and describing them in Kurogane and Fai 3rd person point of view. We got the Syaoran version, but I'm going through Kuro and Fai. Though they're not Our Kuro and Fai. I'm having too much fun with this nowadays. I'm totally skewing Tsubasa reality! So anyway. Basically, I described the scenes that involved Kurogane and Fai and then added in the other scenes. So a lot of the dialogue is not mine. It belongs to CLAMP and Jamie from the translation site Hyu. I used all of her translations for the CLAMP stuff. All the other tidbits are mine. I feel like such a thief for this chapter. My goodness.

But next chapter! Will be much more fun for me. Because I'll get to write again. And not steal from others. So next chapter is going to be a wee break from my AU Shurano Kuro and Fai and we're flashing back to my AU Our Kuro and Fai. That's right. I'm busting them out of the dungeon and fun is going to ensue. Well…fun for me anyway.

Thank you, to everyone who reads this thing still. It's actually starting to close in on complete. Yes you heard right: complete. I've only got a few chapters left to write before this story will be done. Crazy. So since I was able to keep my three-week update as promised, the next one should be right on target too. Expect it on April 17th!

Thanks for reading!

**Edit**: Kay, so I can't read calendars, so the next update is on the 17th. And the last bit of action should be in its own part. Damnit. I hate when I mess things up. Oh well.


	7. The Fates Are Against Us

**Summary**: Our Kurogane and Fai decide that enough is enough and make their break from the dungeon of Ashura's land. Just when they think things can't get worse, they're whisked away with no Mokona to translate! And who are those two oh-so-familiar strangers in the dark?

**Warnings**: Swearing, spoilers, KuroxFai-ness. Though much less on the last one. It's totally hinted and therefore pretty fun, but not really much.

**Disclaimers**: Without CLAMP, you wouldn't be reading this.

**Legend**

The Fates Are Against Us

"Kuro-tan, this isn't going to work."

"Would you shut up? Yes it will."

"This is the oldest escape plan in the book."

"You know that and I know that, but maybe they don't."

"Sounds a little iffy to me, Kuro-pan."

"Would you stop with the names!"

Fai chuckled quietly as Kurogane sizzled on the other side of the cell's door. He would have considered a reprieve of the name-calling, however Kurogane made it much too fun of a sport to quit. He smiled. "In any case, this isn't going to work."

The ninja scowled. "Do you have a better idea?"  
Fai shrugged airily. "Maybe, but yours good enough for now."

"Really?" Kurogane sneered. "You were against it as soon as I suggested it."

"That's because it's the first escape plan people try," Fai grinned. "Everyone expects it by now."

"Well there's a chance they won't," Kurogane said almost petulantly.

"You're awfully cute when you're pouting," the blond remarked cheekily.

"I'm not pouting and I'm never cute!" Kurogane snarled. "Now shut up."

Fai snickered again, but held his tongue. It had been just over a day when Kurogane had finally hit on something that resembled an escape plan.

:-:-:-:-:-:

"So, Kuro-tan."

"What."

"Are we just going to lie like this some more or are we going to do something about getting out of here?"

Kurogane scowled darkly at Fai. Smug bastard. Despite the deep ache that still radiated from his temple Kurogane sat up, resisting the urge to put a hand to it, forcing the slight wince back and took his first good look around their cell. It was bare to a fault, containing absolutely nothing, not even chains. At this point he looked at his wrists and ankles then over to Fai's; no shackles, ropes, or anything to hinder their movements. Kurogane grinned at the guards' naiveté. The fools obviously did not think them much trouble at all if they did not even chain them.

"So?"

Kurogane slid his eyes back to Fai's face. "So what?"

Fai sighed in exasperation. "So what are we going to do to get out of here?"

Kurogane opened his mouth for an immediate response, but found that he did not have one. He closed it again and fell into a deep scowl of thought.

"Don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," Fai teased, reaching over to poke Kurogane's nose.

Kurogane blinked at the finger at the tip of his nose. His face flushed red at the touch, but he quickly remembered that he should be angry that Fai not only teased him, but had touched him as well. "You damn bastard!" He flared smacking Fai's unresisting hand away. "Don't touch me!"

Fai grinned unabashedly and pulled his hands close to his cheeks. "Yah! Kuro-chu's scary!"

Kurogane boiled silently, glaring as Fai smiled some more. God damned bastard.

"So."

Kurogane snapped out of his anger to raise an eyebrow at the wizard. "So what?"

Fai could not contain his laugh at their repeated exchange. "So you obviously need to pay more attention."

The ninja grimaced, not at all understanding to what Fai was referring. Idiot. "We're supposed to be thinking of a way to get the hell out of here."

Fai hiccupped quietly after restraining the rest of his laughter and nodded in mock seriousness. "Yes, yes."

"You're impossible."

"But you like a challenge," Fai teased, edging indiscernibly closer to Kurogane.

Kurogane grunted, not meaning to lean slightly toward Fai's shoulder. "Whatever."

Fai smiled softly and let the room fall to silence as Kurogane's brow furrowed in concentration. He was too tired to think, so he busied himself watching Kurogane rack his brain for some way to get out of their dungeon.

So lost in schemes and possibilities Kurogane only noticed Fai's presence again when the wizard's head lolled onto his shoulder in sleep. He stiffened, all thoughts of escape fleeing his mind to leave it completely blank as he stared, wide-eyed at the soft blond hair falling haphazardly around Fai's features, relaxed in slumber. Kurogane knew he should be throwing a fit and shoving Fai from his person, but he found that he could not. He simply stared. Unbidden, a rough hand lifted to brush the curling wisps of Fai's hair that hung lightly in the air.

He dropped his hand and growled to himself. The damn wizard really had some nerve falling asleep on him like this. What did he think, that Kurogane would not care? Did he think Kurogane would allow it? Did he think that maybe Kurogane did not mind it at all? He snarled out loud, wishing that last thought physical form so that he could eradicate it personally. God damned mage. He heaved a deep sigh and looked at Fai again. He was much more personable when he was sleeping, Kurogane decided. No name-calling, no teasing, only quiet. He should put Fai down from his shoulder. If Fai slept like this he would be awfully stiff by the time he awoke. And since when did he care if Fai were stiff or not?

Kurogane pushed a hand through his hair roughly in frustration. This was beyond stupid. They had to get out of this cell and the sooner the better. He needed someone around besides Fai. He looked down at the man again, letting the hand that brushed through his own hair fall to tentatively touch the soft locks again. His hand drifted to his shoulders and gently settled him to the floor, fingertips lingering perhaps a moment longer than necessary.

He frowned deeply. This was getting out of hand. They had to get out. He leaned against the wall near Fai's head stoically contemplating what to do.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Fai woke slowly, no memories of lucid dreams in which he was in a different world meeting a princess he had never seen, and flexed his shoulders from his cramped position on the floor. How had he gotten here anyway? He pushed himself from the floor, propping up on an elbow to look around. He had not been over here, but rather more toward the middle of the cell. And where was Kurogane? Then he noticed a warm touch by his arm and he almost fearfully looked behind him. Kurogane rested with his back against the wall, head bowed in sleep, a hand resting next to Fai's arm. Had they been that close since Fai fell asleep? He swallowed and tried to will away the embarrassed blush that crept onto his face.

He most certainly did not want the consistently angry ninja to wake up to the two of them sleeping so close to each other and he scooted away a respectable distance, already missing the warm hand. They really had to escape this place.

Kurogane immediately noticed the loss of Fai's warmth and slit his eyes open. He turned his head and saw Fai lost in thought, gazing almost forlornly at the place he had occupied while asleep. He barely suppressed an irritated noise and his expression turned dark as he glared at Fai.

Fai felt the cold of the other man's glare and looked up tentatively to meet angry red eyes. He plastered a smile onto his face. "Good morning, Kuro-chi."

Kurogane's glare turned impossibly darker.

Fai's smile grew impossibly brighter.

Neither gave any hint to relinquishing their protective habits, but finally Fai decided that it was time to start thinking of how to escape again. "So did you come up with anything?"

"No," Kurogane spat. "Have you?"

Fai pondered the question dramatically a moment, then brightened and took a breath. "No," he said simply.

Kurogane twitched. "You damn bastard! Don't act like you have an idea when you don't!"

"But it's so fun to see your reaction, Kuro-pii," Fai laughed brightly.

Kurogane snarled and was about to give Fai a good verbal lashing, when the door to their cell creaked open and a guard entered, set a tray with two bowls of sickly brown broth onto the floor and left, locking the door again. Kurogane blinked almost owlishly at this event.

Fai tilted his head to the side in thought. "They feed us. Who knew?"

Kurogane stared incredulously at the man. "You idiot! That's our way out."

Fai looked at Kurogane incredulously. "What's our way out?"

"If they come in here to give us food, we just escape through the door," Kurogane explained.

Fai rolled his eyes. "I hardly think that will work, Kuro-chan."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm sure it's been tried before and they aren't that stupid?"

"It'll work," Kurogane said, forcefully. It had to work. It was the only option they had right now.

Fai shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kuro-pon."

"Shut up."

Another day past and the two prisoners realized that they were only fed once a day. Fai took the time to poke warily at the broth and found it completely inedible. Kurogane did not think it was too terrible, but he agreed that it would probably do more harm the help, so the bowls were left otherwise untouched. Since neither knew when the guard would come next, Kurogane insisted that they remain at the ready and they took positions on either side of the cell door in wait.

Fai did not like the prospect of simply hoping that their ambush would work. Guards were not guards after all if they could be taken lightly. Kurogane was bent on making it work however, so who was he to argue with the obstinate man?

Together they would knock out whoever next came through the door and make their escape. Though, Fai reminded himself, Kurogane would need to hunt down Souhi. The ninja was resolute in that they would not leave without his weapon. The time eked slowly by the two as they awaited their next visit.

"Kuro-puu –" Fai began.

"Shut up."

"Kuro-puu," Fai persisted. "What are we going to do once we get out of here?"

Kurogane sighed heavily. "How the damn should I know?"

"Well, we can't get caught again," Fai pointed out reasonably. "We'll have to go far, far away."

"Obviously."

"Somewhere in the wild, maybe."

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"I'm just musing."

"Well it's annoying, so shut up."

They waited.

"Hey, Kuro-ko," Fai asked, bored.

Kurogane glared at him.  
"Why do you suppose we can still talk to each other?"

"Because you're not gagged."

Fai smirked at the remark, but chose not to jibe Kurogane into elaborating. "Do you suppose Mokona is close by?"

Kurogane shrugged indifferently. "I don't see why it matters as long as we can understand each other."

"Well, you remember in Hanshin when Mokona got kidnapped, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, then you have to remember that any large distance between us and Mokona and we won't be able to understand each other."

"Your point?"

Fai sighed. "My point is, Kuro-myu, that if we go too far, we won't be able to talk to each other any more."

Kurogane cocked an eyebrow at the mage across from him. If they could not speak with each other, it might mean that the man would desist calling him stupid names constantly. That thought appealed greatly to the ninja and he grunted in response. If they could not understand each other, not only would Fai perhaps stop calling him names, but stop talking period. Kurogane grinned.

Fai raised his eyebrow at Kurogane's strange response and shook his head. He did not think he would ask what it was the man was thinking. "So?"

"So what?"

"So what do we do if we can't talk to each other?"

We'd be quiet, Kurogane thought sourly. He shrugged. "I think we'll worry about that if it happens."

Fai did not appreciate that thought, though he supposed there really was not anything that could be done to prevent it from happening. He frowned somewhat and fell silent.

Kurogane eyed Fai cautiously. Being silent was a rare treat from the wizard and Kurogane enjoyed it when it occurred, but this time it felt discordant. Loathe as he was to break the newly fallen silence, he asked. "What is it?"

Fai smiled. "Nothing, Kuro-chu."

Kurogane's patience failed him and he leaned over to snag a handful of Fai's shirt, yanking him closer. "What did I tell you about lying to me?" He spat.

Fai flinched, but regained his composure and grinned. "Oh, Kuro-kuro, you tell me a lot of things and don't mean them."

"I meant everything about lying to me," Kurogane snarled forcefully.

Fai softened somewhat, allowing the smile to fade. He blinked and looked away, not sure whether to apologize or remain quiet.

Kurogane scowled. "Don't feel bad, just don't lie to me."

The blond glanced back at Kurogane. "I'm trying."

"Not very hard," the black-haired man sneered. He dropped Fai's shirt with disdain and glanced toward the door. "I think someone's coming." He fell back to the opposite side of the door's frame.

Fai grinned widely. "I still don't think it will work."

"Shut up," Kurogane's voice was clipped as he watched the door.

The door swung outwards and a guard stepped through. Kurogane pounced from his position and slammed the heel of his hand into the base of the guard's head. He crumpled to the ground without a noise, the bowls of liquid he had been carrying clattering to the floor. Fai moved in quickly to pull the keys from the guard's belt as Kurogane ripped a length of fabric from his sleeve to tie a gag at his mouth and another around his wrists. The two ducked out of the cell and Fai shut the door, bolting the lock.

"Now what?" Fai asked, glancing down the hallway.

Kurogane scoffed. "We find-"

Fai waved the rest of the sentence off. "We find Souhi, I remember."

Scowling at being interrupted, Kurogane turned and headed down the corridor without a word.

"Do you know where you're going?" Fai asked, catching up. "You were unconscious when we were brought in."

Kurogane's steps faltered a moment.

Fai smiled at him. "You can ask. I won't think less of you."

Kurogane paused to glare at him and ground his teeth in irritation. "I…" He took a deep breath and turned away from the smiling blond. "I have no idea where we are."

Fai patted Kurogane's shoulder amicably. "Luckily I remember. Follow me."

Kurogane growled, but followed Fai otherwise silently to the end of the hall. They approached a perpendicular hallway and Fai paused to glance in each direction. He looked back once at Kurogane before taking the left wing. The two moved in silence down the torch-lit corridor toward the light flickering from a room at the end. Voices filtered quietly their way as they approached.

"What do you suppose is taking so long?"

"I don't know."

"We should go check."

"What are you, his mother? I'm sure he's just stopped to pick up some more booze or something."

Fai looked back at Kurogane, who nodded. They would need to act quickly, otherwise they would be forced to act. Fai edged closer to the doorway and took a quick peek inside. Five men sat at a crude table lit with a few candles. Weapons were scattered around the room, but none of the guards were armed. He did not see Souhi.

He leaned back, shoulder bumping Kurogane's. "I don't see it," he whispered.

Kurogane frowned deeply. Those were not words he wanted to hear. Souhi had to be in that room. Where else would it be? He focused on Fai again after the wizard jabbed him with an elbow expectantly.

"It's taking too long. Maybe he got lost." A scuffle of boots against stone floor signaled the approach of a guard. It was now or never.

Fai let the man get to the doorframe before lashing out with his leg to knee the man in the midsection, sending him roughly backwards to the ground. He cried out, clutching his abdomen.

The rest of the men were now on their feet rushing to the door. Fai ducked back and let Kurogane meet them. He could see that Kurogane was not one for practice at hand-to-hand combat, but he held himself remarkably confidently, simply throwing his strength behind each blow to keep the men down. Fai darted around the melee and began his search of the room's contents. Souhi was quite distinguishable of a sword, but thus far Fai did not see it in any of the piles of weapons strewn across the ground.

Kurogane's shadow appeared over his shoulder. "Find it?"

Fai never spared him a glance as he picked through the pile in front of him. "I wouldn't be searching had I have found it, Kuro-wan," he pointed out.

Kurogane snorted and took a breath to berate the condescending man, when Fai let out a triumphant noise. He held Souhi up to Kurogane, a pleased and confident shine in his blue eyes.

Kurogane stood transfixed by those eyes a single moment before scowling and yanking Souhi from the wizard's grasp without a word of gratitude. Fai smiled as the ninja turned away; he had not expected one anyway. He stood and followed Kurogane back to the door, checking to ascertain that the guards would not be conscious in the near future. What Kurogane lacked in skill, he made up for in brute strength. The guards looked to have at least a few hours before they could even contemplate waking up.

Kurogane glanced back at Fai when he noticed the other had paused, and found him checking to make sure that the guards would not be waking soon enough to give chase. He did not like that it was a slipshod job on his part. Fighting with his hands was not something in which he had much experience. Give him a sword any day. He stepped from the room, trusting that Fai would follow and made his way to the door a few paces away. It had no latch and Kurogane glared at it, as if to chastise it for being so naive as to not have a lock to prevent escape.

He sensed Fai's grin behind him. "Not even a lock on a prison door."

"They must not have many prisoners," Kurogane snorted. He pushed the door open and stepped out into the dusty street, clutching Souhi loosely, prepared for attack. His gaze darted up and down the street, searching for anyone wielding a broom or some other potentially dangerous object and glanced back at Fai. He shrugged. "Coast is clear."

"So what now?" Fai stood beside him.

A little too close. Kurogane surreptitiously edged away. For some unknown reason he was quite wary of Fai, but he would not let the mage affect him. "I dunno," he grunted.

Fai smiled softly to himself. He would allow Kurogane to think he had not noticed him move away slightly. "How about that way?" Fai motioned toward what appeared to be the end of town and a large field beyond.

Kurogane shrugged. "Why the hell not." He let Fai move ahead of him, leading the way away from the prison.

"Hey, Kuro-chu."

Kurogane groaned inwardly.

"Do you think that escape was a little too easy?"

"Does it matter as long as we're not there anymore?"

"It might."

"It doesn't."

They reached the last of the town's buildings and crossed from the road into the waist-high prairie grass. A soft wind blew in from the west, whistling through the sheaves. Fai sighed. In the quiet light of fading dusk, the scene was perfect. For what, he did not contemplate, but perfect nonetheless. He looked back to say as much to Kurogane, but stopped short as he saw the expression on the ninja's face.

"Kuro-tan?"

Red eyes met blue and Fai heard what it was that gave Kurogane pause; the sounds of battle in the near distance. Kurogane shook his head and turned in that direction.

Fai could have rolled his eyes. "Why?"

Kurogane glared back at him. "You tell me that you don't feel we should and I'll believe you and we can go a different way." He looked back toward the sounds of the fight. "But I know you feel it too."

Fai sighed and nodded. "All right."

They walked in silence, sifting their way through the stiff grass even as it thinned as they neared the sounds. The large dirt clearing they came across did not appear to be the same kind of dirt that the rest of the land seemed to have, but upon a closer glance, it was apparent that the ground simply saw that much blood as to be almost permanently stained. Kurogane lifted an eyebrow at it. Somehow this made him very uneasy. And the closer they came to the now visible clashing armies, the stronger that feeling became.

A startled and harsh grip on his wrist pulled him from his contemplation and he looked back at Fai. His eyes focused on the warriors in front of them, a look of shock on his face. Kurogane spared a cursory glance to the field, but did not see anything worth the look on Fai's face. He looked back at him.

"What is it?"

"That looks like Syaoran-kun out there," Fai's voice was hollow.

Kurogane jerked his gaze back to the battle, trying in vain to force the urgency from his movements, and searched each face for the kid. His eyes settled on a young, lithe figure, fighting alongside an effeminate royal. The kid looked much worse for wear and Kurogane shoved away his concern. The battle now looked to be ending, as the warriors made their way to their respective sides as a large moon settled calmly above them.

"Kuro-tan, I think something's happening," Fai said.

"No shit," Kurogane growled.

"No, as in something's happening to us."

"What?" Even as the word left his mouth, he noticed their surroundings fading. The only other constant was the army closest to them. Not the one in which the kid was. A thought flashed through his mind and he lashed out with his hand to grab Fai's shoulder. No way was he going to allow them to be separated.

He felt Fai's calm hand grasp his own over his shoulder and he sighed in suppressed relief, all the while quietly fuming to himself over being that codependent so suddenly. As soon as it began, though, the shimmering of their surroundings solidified again and they were now looking around at a completely unfamiliar place. Kurogane ripped his hand away from Fai's shoulder immediately, turning away and scowling as much as he could to hide his embarrassment. He knew Fai was smiling at him. Smug bastard.

"So where do you suppose we are now?" Fai's words were completely unintelligible.

"What the hell?" Kurogane asked.

Fai's expression was shocked as he tilted his head to a side at Kurogane's language.

God damned white manjuu, Kurogane swore to himself. Now not only did he have to deal with Fai, he had to deal with the wizard's ridiculous language. "Never mind."

"What?" Fai felt the need to ask. He wanted to jibe Kurogane about being right that they would not be able to communicate if they were too far from Mokona, but knew that Kurogane would not understand first and foremost, but that he probably would not see the humor in it.

Fai simply grinned and started toward a small grove of shadowy trees. The area seemed somewhat more forest-like than the prairie from which they had just come. Fai moved into the dark, picking his way carefully over the small path between trees and shrubs. He paused a moment to allow Kurogane to catch up and also to listen to the soft sounds of speaking not too far away. Why did those voices sound so familiar?

"Do you hear that?" Fai asked as quietly as he could manage, even knowing that Kurogane would not understand.

Kurogane grimaced, and gave Fai a questioning look. Fai cupped his palm around his ear to indicate that Kurogane should listen. Kurogane glared skeptically a moment, but listened intently, finally catching what Fai was indicating. Two voices. They were familiar too. He looked at Fai, the question plain in his eyes. Fai shrugged almost helplessly and moved forward again. The same uneasy feeling as when they approached the battlefield settled in Kurogane's mind as they moved closer and the voices stopped. He grabbed Fai's elbow, halting him and falling in at his side.

Fai opened his mouth to inquire about Kurogane's actions, but a calloused finger placed over his lips prevented it. He met Kurogane's eyes, startled. The man glared at him, willing him silent. Fai now noticed the absence of the voices. Kurogane turned around to face the direction from which the voices seemed to have come. Fai's eyes went wide and he gasped loudly as the flash of an all too familiar sword arched through the air to rest firmly under Kurogane's chin. Kurogane did not flinch, but stiffened under the blade's tip; his eyes bore into the darkness angrily. Fai's gaze followed Kurogane's into the forest to see two shadows, one holding Souhi's duplicate steadily.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**W/C**: And another chapter of Legend comes to a close. And it's on time too! I was totally scared for a while that I wasn't going to make the deadline. Upon this note, I will unfortunately have to let anyone who cares know that the next chapter will need an extra week. I've been far too much of a procrastinator this semester and have gads of research papers and presentations to do before the end of the term. And since next chapter is going to be really tricky to write, I won't be able to devote the time and effort needed to make it good. I'm very sorry and hope no one's too upset about it. I'll make it extra good to make up for it. 

So next chapter! Who are those two familiar strangers in the darkness? I'm sure that all of you are intelligent enough to have already figured it out. So what are our intrepid heroes (both pairs) going to do upon this meeting? What will happen between them? Will Our Kurogane and Fai ever understand each other again? Find out next time! It'll be up May 15th.

Thanks and love to everyone who still reads this monstrosity and reviews. It warms my heart.


	8. When Worlds Collide

**Summary**: Shurano Kurogane and Fai meet the Traveling Kurogane and Fai and words are exchanged.

**Warnings**: 1. Swearing. 2. Kurogane/Fai

**Disclaimers**: It's CLAMP's. Not mine.

**Legend**

When Worlds Collide

Kurogane glared down the length of his sword at his and Fai's doubles. There had to be some kind of sorcery going on here. Neither of the two looked to be forthcoming with information on what kind of demons they were and he demanded again of them the answer. His own double turned just slightly to meet his angry glare with cold red eyes, but offered no response. His patience left him.

"Are you deaf?" He grated.

His double snarled at him. "I can barely understand you."

"So you're stupid," Kurogane observed.

The man growled low in the back of his throat and his hand fell to the hilt of what appeared to be Souhi's duplicate. The man in the odd white and blue clothes placed a steady hand on his wrist, gripping lightly. The man glanced over at the other and his hand slowly relaxed from its grip.

Kurogane looked over to the strange, but familiar Fai in front of him, fighting back a startled flinch as he met clear blue eyes. He swallowed painfully around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, but did not allow Souhi to waver in keeping the man at its point from moving.

"What the hell are you?" Kurogane demanded.

The man frowned deeply, seemingly mulling over the words before responding. "We're travelers."

"From where?"

The man glanced at the blond beside him, hesitating a moment. "Somewhere far away."

"That's a little vague, Kuro-tan," Fai noted to the man.

"Don't call him that!" Kurogane shouted at him.

Fai grinned unabashedly at him. "Jealous? Shall I only call you Kuro-tan?"

"No!" Kurogane sputtered. "But…but don't call him that. He's not me."

The man stared at Fai though, an unreadable expression on his face. Kurogane forced back the odd jealously that suddenly flooded him at that look in the man's eyes. He pressed Souhi's tip closer to the man's throat.

"Don't look at him like that," he growled through gritted teeth.

The man cast his again angry eyes at him. "I'm not interested in fighting you."

Kurogane grunted skeptically. "What are you interested in then?"

"We're looking for two people."

Fai furrowed his brow. "I don't suppose they would be two children and a small white creature would they?"

The man looked surprised at this, but then glared at them, his distrust growing. "How do you know that?"

Fai grinned. "By chance we met on the battlefield just the other day. They were quite surprised to see us. The young man didn't understand why it was that Kuro-puu here decided to fight him."

The man drew his sword quickly and before either could move, had its tip pressed against Kurogane's own throat. "You fucking bastard. If you hurt any of them…"

Kurogane merely grinned condescendingly. "You'll what? You don't have the strength to defeat me."

The man flinched at the words, but growled. "And how would you know?"

"I know because I see in your eyes the weaknesses you nurse," Kurogane sneered. "Your desire to be strong is what's holding you back. The kid has more strength than you do right now."

The other man took that exchange as an opportunity to gently pull at his partner's arm, a silent warning in his eyes. The man cast a sidelong glare at him, but relaxed somewhat. Fai raised an eyebrow at the former.

"Why don't you talk?" He asked.

The other man grinned disarmingly and shook his head, pointing to Kurogane's double.

Fai turned his questioning glance to the man.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't let his silence right now fool you. He talks far too much for his own good normally. But he can't understand any of us right now. Luckily that means he's decided not to waste his breath."

Anger flared suddenly in Kurogane's black eyes. "Why do you talk about him like he's an annoying inconvenience?"

"He is."

Kurogane's irate glare turned icier and he clenched his free hand in suppressed rage.

Fai was quick to try and sooth him, placing a calm hand around his fist, ironically mimicking his doppleganger's earlier action. "Kurogane."

Slowly the fist relaxed again. "So, it seems that there are two of us wandering around," Kurogane began, mulling over the entire situation. "You're too harmless to be demons." Kurogane scrutinized the odd pair in front of him. "I wonder."

Fai picked up on the imminent conclusion Kurogane was approaching. "Do you think?"

Kurogane nodded to Fai and looked back over to their mirror images. "Princess Tomoyo told us about you," he said.

The man's eyes went wide in astonishment. "Who?"

Kurogane sighed, exasperated. "You are as deaf as you are stupid then. Princess Tomoyo. She said that you would be traveling with the kid and that princess. She said that everyone existed to some extent in other worlds; other dimensions. Never thought I'd actually meet myself."

The man had recovered from his shock, and now studied Kurogane carefully.

"So if you're supposed to be me in another world, then you and I have some things in common," Kurogane continued. "There is one very important thing that we should have in common too."

"And what would that be?" The man asked, disinterested in the musings.

"Him," Kurogane pointed first at Fai and then at the man with whom his other self was traveling.

The man blanched. "What?" He sputtered. "Why the hell is he important?"

Kurogane narrowed his eyes. "Why isn't he?"

"Because," the man said. "Because he shouldn't be."

"Why?"

The man was silent, conflicted eyes darting away from Kurogane's.

"Do you think of him as a weakness?" Kurogane demanded. "Do you think he's a nuisance? Something to be tolerated until you can rid yourself of him? Is he something not even worth your time?"

"No!" The man shouted, bringing his sword away from Kurogane's throat and clashing Souhi away from his own.

"Is fighting all you care about?" Kurogane inquired coolly as his sword was knocked from its position.

The man shook with anger and he lifted his sword, ready to strike.

Fai knew that this would most likely come to blows, so he calmly stepped backward, reaching out to gently take his double's elbow and lead him away from the two as well. The man looked at him curiously, and Fai smiled warmly. He did not have any interest to argue or fight with either of these two. But the other Kurogane seemed bound and determined to not listen to his Kurogane in a matter he knew was very important to him. His other self seemed to understand that they were to stay out of their more violent counterparts' ways and they shared a knowing smile.

The two Kuroganes were not quite in the smiling mood, though. Kurogane had taken up his own ready stance and the two glared at each other.

"So tell me," Kurogane demanded. "What do you think of him?"

The man growled. "I'm not interested in sharing philosophical differences with you."

"What are you interested in, then?"

"Getting the hell home," he grated.

Kurogane snorted. "What exactly defines home? A place alone? Without him? Without the kid and the princess?"

The man blinked, taken aback by these questions. "A place where I belong."

"Where do you belong?" Kurogane asked.

"A place with Tomoyo-hime," he responded, almost quietly.

It was Kurogane's turn to be taken by surprise. He had known a Princess Tomoyo as well? That would be why he had seemed shocked when he mentioned the name. Idly, he pondered briefly why his reflection seemed to think she was more important than Fai. Important, yes, but on a different level. "Are you so sure about that these days?"

The man hesitated. "Yes."

"You don't sound convinced."

"Don't assume you can tell me what I'm thinking!" Kurogane struck out suddenly furious, bringing their swords together with a loud clash.

Kurogane's own temper flared. "I won't have anyone who is supposed to be me masquerading as someone too stupid to understand his own emotions!"

"I understand my emotions," the man spat, bringing around his sword for another blow.

Kurogane parried it easily, attacking with his own move. "Then why are you denying them?"

"Don't pretend to understand me," the man grated. "You know nothing."

"Don't I?" Kurogane said dryly. "You are me, after all. I would think I know plenty."

The man snarled. "I am no one but myself."

"You're not too enamored with this concept, are you?" Kurogane grinned.

"Are you?"

Kurogane shrugged slightly, radiating indifference. "What matters is that the four of us are here. And I like where I am a hell of a lot better than where you are. Obviously you need to wise up."

The man glared skeptically at him, before striking another blow. "What makes me so inferior to you if we're the same?"

Kurogane blocked the stroke and aimed his own. "We're the same on a basic level. That means small, but crucial things are the same. Life circumstances are different, but we should be essentially alike. That means our emotions are the same, the most important people to us are the same. I understand my emotions very well." He blocked another of the man's blows and struck back. "You on the other hand, are in a very angry state of denial of yours."

The man growled. "Don't lecture me."

"I can hardly say it's my fault that you need lecturing."

"I don't need him!" The man shouted.

"No?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't he temper you when no one else can? Doesn't he get you to smile, no matter how much you don't want to? He's gotten to you and there's no getting him back out. He's necessary to make you whole. There shouldn't be you without him. You need him."

"I don't!" The man said furiously. "I don't need any of them."

"You do," Kurogane growled, his patience ebbing. "I would be lost without him. I would be dead without him."

"Quite literally too," Fai cut in.

"Shut up!" The two Kuroganes snapped simultaneously. They glared at each other.

Both Fais thought that was simply too amusing and chuckled. They grinned at each other. Fai placed a hand on his double's shoulder.

"It might just be me…us, but we seem to get along much better than the Kuronpyuus," he said.

The other blond smiled questioningly at him and shrugged.

"Hm, though I do wish you knew our language," he sighed. "Talking would be much easier."

Kurogane paid no attention to their exchange, continuing to fight the red-eyed man who was still trying his patience. After Fai's interjection into his speech, he had forgotten what he was in the midst of saying to the insipid fool who looked like him.

"Lost your place?" The man mocked after a few moments of thoughtful silence from the other.

Kurogane was finished. He would never be able to force sense into this idiot. He shook his head in defeat. "I give up with you. You are far too stupid to understand your emotions and will never be truly strong. You're not worth my time," he sheathed Souhi, looking over into Fai's blue eyes. "You're not worth his either. You don't deserve him."

The man's anger suddenly quelled. He glanced over at his own Fai quickly, before looking down and away. "I don't deserve any of them."

Kurogane looked back over to him. "Then why don't you try to?"

The man did not answer.

Sensing progress, Kurogane stepped toward Fai, hoping that a more emotional attack would at least start his moronic double's reasoning down the right path. "Even if attachments are weaknesses, you can't help but form them. Even if it's the last thing in the world you want. They're not bad." He took Fai's hand in his own. "I wouldn't actually be me without him."

The blue-eyed Fai was now watching at the two, longing etched over his face. Kurogane's double was not looking at the two, though, but at the other blond in front of him.

Kurogane pulled his gaze away from Fai to look first at the other Fai and then at the other man. "The kid and the princess are looking for you. The next time we go back into battle, you can take our places and go to wherever it is you're supposed to go."

The man snorted. "How kind."

Kurogane glared. "Don't push it."

The man growled and stalked over to the blue-eyed man. He snatched up a wrist and tugged him into the darkness of the surrounding trees.

"Shall we follow them?" Fai wondered.

Kurogane scowled at him. "Why would you want to? That black freak gives me a headache."

Fai chuckled. "He is you, Kuro-chuu. What do you think I deal with every day?"

Kurogane looked scandalized. "You can't possibly think I'm like him!"

Fai squeezed Kurogane's hand playfully. "Let's just say you're exactly the same on that basic level."

Kurogane snorted, scowling childishly.

Fai chuckled again, but quieted. He looked down and leaned forward into Kurogane's solid form. "I wouldn't really be me without you either," he murmured.

Kurogane turned his face into the soft blond fall of hair at his shoulder and breathed deeply. "I feel sorry for those two, really. They have no idea what they're missing."

Fai smiled softly. "I think we should make up for them, hm?"

Kurogane trailed his hand up Fai's arm, across his shoulder, and gently tilted his jaw up to see him. "I agree."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Kurogane's red eyes burned heatedly in the dark as he continued to tug Fai through the trees. He saw the flickering of fires up ahead, but knew better than to approach them. Knowing their luck that night, everyone at that camp would be familiar with the Kurogane and Fai whom they had just left. And that would mess things up even more. Not straying too far away from them though, he pulled Fai over to a small clearing and, dropping the wrist in his grip, sat down heavily.

Fai settled himself as well, keeping a bit of distance between them. He knew Kurogane was always a little testy after a fight that may or may not have been won. This would be no exception, especially seeing as how he had basically lost to himself. He watched the other carefully, trying to read his feelings.

"As much as I usually complain about you talking a lot, I wish you would right now," Kurogane groused.

Fai grinned, having absolutely no idea what it was Kurogane said. "Sorry."

"Now you speak that weird ass language of yours," he sighed. "Damn that wretched white manjuu wherever it is. It couldn't be closer to make my life easier. No. It's probably lounging around with the princess eating whoever they're staying with out of house and home."

"Kuro-tan, I think you should lighten up," Fai said. "I have no clue what you're saying, but if I know you, it's most likely complaining about something that can hardly be helped."

Not knowing what the wizard said, Kurogane caught his name and scowled at him. Damn him and his nicknames. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry," Fai offered.

Kurogane glared at him. "I could be wrong, but it sounds like you're apologizing. Don't do it. It'll piss me off."

Fai shrugged and grinned. He turned his eyes upward then, to watch the stars flicker faintly through the trees' thick foliage. His thoughts returned to the image of their doubles standing so close, hand in hand. He had not understood what the black-eyed Kurogane had said, but it sounded reverent; full of unshakable devotion. He wanted that. Someone who believed in him unfailingly and who would be with him no matter what. Someone like the Kurogane he had just seen. He sighed deeply and looked over at his own Kurogane to meet his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat at he looked into those red eyes and he felt his chest tighten. "Kuro-wan."

Kurogane almost rolled his eyes at the nickname, but held his tongue. This moment seemed far too serious for him to screw it up with a fit over a stupid name. Swallowing his pride and steeling his courage, he reached a hand forward, reluctantly proud that it was not trembling as visibly as he thought, and touched the side of Fai's face. Fai would not understand, and that was why he felt he could say it in this moment.

"I don't deserve you," he mumbled, still ashamed that he was putting voice to this. "I don't deserve any of you. Maybe by the end, when the princess has her feathers; when she remembers the kid. Maybe by then, I will be strong enough. And maybe you will be too."

Fai's eyes were wide as he listened to Kurogane's words. They were not as sure as the other Kurogane's, but they felt sincere, almost wistful. He placed a hand over Kurogane's and smiled without reserve. "I'll wait for you," his whisper was anything but audible.

"I won't disappoint any of you," Kurogane growled quietly. "I will become stronger. Just wait."

* * *

**W/N**: I'm here to apologize. I won't actually make excuses for my tardiness (for there are quite a number) with this chapter save to quote a friend: "It's better to be late for some stupid self-imposed deadline than to be on time and turn out an absolute piece of shit." He's a good man and I took his advice. I did try to turn out the best thing I could. Even now though, I think it's definitely lacking. As in everyone's out of character. It's probably redundant to a fault and confusing to follow. For this I also apologize. Be that as it may, I got what needed to be said out there. It's even a little romantically smushy at the end. How sweet. 

Next, I do another "Let's describe CLAMP's chapter in a different perspective!" So original. Ahem. So I hope no one hates me/this chapter too much. I did give it my best shot. I don't know if it was enough though. I'll try harder for these last chapters. I swear.

Thanks for reading! Only another two chapters until the end!


	9. Letting Go

Summary: The final battle between Ashura and Yasha. Kurogane and Fai get back together with Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona.

Warnings: Swearing. Very slight KuroganexFai and SakuraxSyaoran. Some spoilers for chapters 65 and beyond.

Disclaimers: So not mine.

**Legend**

Letting Go

The first rays of the morning slowly seeped through the lush foliage of the forest to filter down and streak golden paths across Fai's blond hair. He let the light wake him slowly and he stretched languidly. Sighing with contentment, he glanced to his side, knowing he would find Kurogane's eyes on him.

"Good morning, Kuro-puu," Fai smiled lazily, still basking in the small rays of dawn.

"I was afraid I was going to have to wake you up," Kurogane grinned.

"And I know how much you love to do that," the bowman winked and rolled onto his side, now facing his partner. He reached out to tenderly flick aside a lock of black hair from the swordsman's eyes just to smile as it fell right back. "Do you think we should go find those two?"

Kurogane's soft expression fell instantaneously at the mention of the pair he and his bowman had met last night. He rolled his eyes, already exasperated by the topic. "That guy can take care of himself. I have no obligation to him."

"Except that we need to get them both back with that boy and his princess," Fai said patiently.

Kurogane grunted in reluctant acquiescence. "I suppose." He paused, mulling over their situation. "How do we intend to do that anyway?"

The blond shrugged. "I was hoping you would have a plan."

The swordsman let out a long sigh. "Well, I guess we can't have people thinking that there's some kind of demon craft working, so they can only see one pair of us at a time. They'll have to dress like us, just in case." He pushed a hand through his hair, his brow furrowing in thought. "This shouldn't be this hard."

Fai reached over to pat Kurogane's shoulder. "On second thought, maybe we should leave the planning to me."

Kurogane glared at him. "Don't patronize me. You said you hoped I would have a plan, so I'm trying to think up one."

"You're more of the action type, Kuro-chan," Fai said, mockingly sage. "You should leave the thinking to those who exercise their intellect daily."

"You still said that you hoped I had a plan," the swordsman groused, folding his arms over his chest crossly.

"You're awfully cute when you pout, Kuro-chi," Fai grinned.

Kurogane grumbled, denying the claim. "So what is our plan?"

"Well, we're going back into battle today, so I think that at one point we switch positions with them so that the two children will never know that there were more than just their own versions of us," Fai pondered. "What do you think?"

"The kids are going to want to know why it was we were fighting them," Kurogane said. "What should we tell them to say? They were just trying to train the kid better, or something lame like that?"

"Oh that's not lame, Kuro-kun," Fai chuckled. "In a way you are training the boy. Fighting against you is always training."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the grinning bowman.

"Oh nothing," Fai dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "So we switch places when it's a good time. This way the children will have their versions of us back and no one will be the wiser."

"Why is it important that they don't find out there's two of us?"

The blond mulled over the inquiry a moment before responding. "I don't know. But it seems like it would be less confusing. You tend to take your own existence for granted, right? Well, if the children found out that we existed on more than one plane, then what's to say they would not be running into their own counterparts in some world they go to?"

"You just want to take that fraction of uncertainty away from them?" Kurogane asked.

"In a way, yes," Fai nodded. "But other than that, I don't know why I think it's something important."

"Well, I know most of the warriors would be a little more than frightened if they saw two sets of the same people," Kurogane smirked.

"This is true," Fai laughed. "Speaking of whom, shall we find our twins and then get to camp?"

Kurogane sighed, not at all looking forward to meeting up with his infuriating likeness again. "If we must."

The two warriors rose and headed into the direction in which Kurogane's double had disappeared. In the light of the dawn, it did not take them long to discover the two sleeping under a thick tree. The light filtered down onto them, the black-haired man leaning against the tree and the blond resting just slightly against his shoulder. Kurogane studied the two thoughtfully.

"It's strange, when they're like this, I can almost imagine that they are us."

Fai took his hand, twining their fingers together. "They seem to get along better when asleep."

"Don't talk about me like I can't hear you," the black-haired man opened his scarlet eyes, glaring at the two warriors.

"Well, he's awake after all," Kurogane sneered. "Here I thought your senses were duller than your brain."

The man snarled, but did not move from his position. He turned his icy glare to the blond resting against him. "Hey, wake up."

Blinking blue eyes open, the blond man sat up, taking in his surroundings. His gaze fell upon Kurogane and Fai and he smiled fleetingly.

Fai grinned and waved a greeting to his doppelganger before leaning over to whisper to Kurogane. "It's a shame you and yourself can't get along. We might have some fun together."

Kurogane frowned skeptically. "That guy and I will never get along."

"So what are you doing here?" the black-haired man stood, a hand falling to rest just beside the sword at his hip.

Anticipating the growl and the aggressive lean forward, Fai put out his hand to stop Kurogane from actually attacking the other man. "Kuro-tan," he warned gently, before turning his attention to the other Kurogane, now gripping the hilt of his own Souhi. "Kurogane."

The man flinched noticeably and his eyes widened slightly. He looked back at his own Fai who simply looked intrigued that someone would call Kurogane by his proper name. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, giving Fai his full attention.

The bowman could not help but chuckle to now realize that the black-haired man must not be addressed by his name either.

"How come you call him by his name?" Kurogane muttered, giving Fai a sidelong glare.

"To tell the two of you apart," came the cheery response. "Now as I was saying, Kurogane. We have a plan to get you back with the rest of your group."

"I'm listening."

"At some point in one of the upcoming battles, the four of us will switch places and you can simply rejoin them," Fai explained.

"That sounds very simple," the red-eyed man frowned.

"Well it would have to be if you were going to understand it," Kurogane snapped.

The other Kurogane growled deeply, but made no kind of movement. He took a steadying breath. "When's this next battle of yours?"

"Today," Kurogane said. "We'll have to get you in the same clothes that we're in to make sure no one notices a difference."

"I suppose you have extras lying around, then," the red-eyed man said.

Kurogane scowled at him. "Don't be stupid. You know a warrior can't afford that luxury."

The man nodded fractionally. "So how do you plan to dress us up?"

Fai smiled. "Simple. We'll just have to scrounge something up. The armory has plenty of armor; I can easily get an extra bow and quiver; Kurogane, you already have Souhi. That takes care of most of it."

Kurogane nodded, and pointed to the tree next to his and Fai's likenesses. "The two of you stay here while we work this out. We'll be back in a little while."

The blond seemed to sense that the two were leaving and gave a little wave, smiling. The black-haired man rolled his eyes and shook his head, sitting down heavily against the trunk. Kurogane frowned at the attitude, but chose to ignore it, turning toward the camp. He and Fai made their way through the underbrush to the clearing that housed the tents and the rest of the warriors.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Kurogane asked as they walked to the armory tent.

Fai ducked through the flap and headed toward a workbench strewn with shoulder guards. "We'll find out soon enough, I imagine. Though I really don't have any reason to doubt it."

Kurogane slung a pair of leg guards over his shoulder and, almost as a second thought, snagged a long piece of white cloth his other self could use as a bandana. He looked over to Fai, who was patiently waiting for him. "Weapons?"

The bowman nodded cheerily and led them over to the next tent. He began putting together a quiver that closely resembled his own and pointed a longbow out to Kurogane for him to retrieve. "I think this will do," he said, scrutinizing them.

Kurogane grunted. "Do you think anyone's really going to look that closely?"

"You never know," Fai said. "Now about the clothes situation."

"This is more work than it's worth," Kurogane sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"It's all right," Fai said. "Let's go."

After some hunting around through the medical tent, the two warriors came up with something that remarkably resembled their clothing. The army was preparing for battle though, and the two hurried back out to the forest to retrieve their doubles. Once set in their outfits, the four could hardly be told apart, save for their eye colors.

"Well, I'll be," Kurogane scrutinized his now mirror image carefully.

"We did quite a good job, I'd say," Fai laughed, smoothing the cloth around the blue-eyed man's shoulders. "But you forgot that black moon, Kuro-tan."

The swordsman frowned. "We'll get some ash when we go back through camp."

"So what are we supposed to do while you run off to fight?" The red-eyed man asked.

Fai shrugged. "Wait for the signal, maybe?"

Both Kurogane's glared at him skeptically. "Signal?" They scowled at each other.

Fai chuckled. "You two are far too alike."

"We are not!" Kurogane thundered indignantly. "Don't compare me to him."

The other man scoffed. "Likewise."

Fai's double patted him on the shoulder soothingly, cooing something in a strange language. The man swatted the hand away.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "We should go. You two follow behind us, and stay out of sight."

With that, Kurogane and Fai moved off to rejoin the camp and take their positions for the battle. Kurogane scowled almost mournfully at Souhi as he thumbed its blade.

"I didn't even have time to sharpen it," he muttered.

Fai smiled at him as he restrung his bow. "I'm sure its fine. You take care of that sword better than anything. I'm pretty sure a non-sharpening won't be detrimental."

Kurogane looked at him skeptically. "You're just saying that because it's not your sword."

Before Fai could respond, a dark figure appeared before them. Yasha scrutinized the two closely. "Something the matter?"

Kurogane hesitated, but Fai beamed up at their commander. "Of course not Yasha-ou. Last night was just not as restful as we had hoped."

"You're ready for today, though?" Yasha questioned. "I rely on you two."

Kurogane stepped in. "Of course we are."

Yasha smiled. "Excellent." He turned to move away, but paused, not looking back at them. "What will you do when I am gone?"

"Yasha-ou, that's not fair," Fai said lightly. "We don't know if you're going anywhere."

"You only pledged your loyalty to me, not my tribe," the warrior continued. "Ashura will release me and I will be gone. What will you do then?"

Kurogane sighed harshly and pushed a hand through his hair in thought. "I don't know. Why does it matter?"

"It matters to you," Yasha said, finally moving off down the ranks.

Fai's gaze followed their leader curiously. "What do you suppose that was all about?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Hell if I know."

Then the swirling light encompassed them and they were transported to the field on the outer reaches of Ashura's territory. They were at the front, Ashura and the boy, waiting for whatever it was to come. Kurogane caught the resigned look in the young noble's eyes; today was the day indeed. He glanced at his bowman once before he charged immediately at the boy.

"Hey, kid!" He grinned, bringing Souhi swiftly down toward the boy's head. "Thought I told you to come at me to kill this time!"

The boy was completely startled, but was able to bring his sword up for a block. He struggled against the warrior's strength, but then a shadow flitted across his eyes. Kurogane did not have the time to be perplexed by such a sight before the boy's hands seemed to move on their own, pulling out of the block and striking against Souhi with such a force as to send the seasoned warrior staggering backward.

Kurogane regained his footing instantly, gazing at the boy intently. He had never seen such a thing. It seemed that the boy had become possessed by something for an instant. This conclusion was supported when he noticed the youth's look of shock and confusion as he gazed at his sword hand. His attention was drawn over then to Ashura. His eyes were shallow, his face sad, but determined. He moved forward with his mount toward the middle of the battle, effortlessly eliminating the enemies who moved to take him down.

"King!" A man moved forward to help.

"Stay back," Ashura almost whispered.

"But," his protest was cut short.

"I said stay back," Ashura repeated.

Fai appeared at Kurogane's shoulder and the two watched emotionlessly as Ashura made a graceful leap to land in front of Yasha on his own steed.

"Yasha-ou," Ashura's soft, sad voice drifted down to the field on the same breeze that sent his hair curling in wisps around his frame. "Let's end this. I will grant your wish."

With a swift lunge, Ashura pushed his flaming sword through Yasha's chest. The warrior did not even acknowledge any kind of pain he might have felt, but closed his arms around the slight man holding the sword, clasping them together. His eyes fell closed.

"Ashura."

The boy gasped at the scene. "Ashura-ou!"

The king tenderly traced a hand over the side of Yasha's face, now showing the scar again. "That's the wound I gave you, isn't it?"

Yasha made no reply, but to take that hand gently and press a kiss against it. Ashura leaned forward and kissed against the scar on Yasha's face as the other held him close. Then it was over, Yasha's body slowly became nothing but wisps in the wind as it carried them up and away, leaving the hollow shell of armor still clutched tightly in Ashura's embrace. No sooner, though, then a bright sparkle cascaded out from thin air, bathing the silent and still field in brilliant light. The light fell back into itself then, materializing a shining feather, glowing softly with its own light.

Kurogane heard the boy gasp. "Sakura's feather!"

Fai leaned down to Kurogane, his whisper brushing his ear. "I think that's what the boy was looking for. And I think it's time we made our switch, hm?"

Kurogane did not acknowledge the statement, watching as Ashura called the boy to him, the boy clambering up the hill to the king's side. "You know, watching that kid, I think maybe he'd do better with the two of us than those other two."

Fai chuckled. "Now, Kuro-min, you don't mean that." Though he too looked up at the young man speaking with Ashura, holding the delicate feather, almost as if his life depended on its safety. "He is very strong."

"He'll do his princess proud for sure," Kurogane nodded. "Now that other guy," he growled, glancing off to a side, catching a glimpse of their doubles waiting a ways from the scene. "He'll do right when he finally gets his head on straight."

"You're so mean, Kuro-puu," Fai smiled, touching the swordsman's shoulder lightly. "But we really do need to reunite them."

"Whatever," Kurogane grunted.

Shouts from around the hill pulled their attention back. Ashura held Yasha's sword as the ground began to shake around him, the moon castle beginning to crumble.

"We'd better hurry," Fai urged.

Kurogane grimaced with annoyance. "Pain in the ass," he muttered, turning to pull himself up onto the back of Fai's mount and they rode swiftly over to the two men. Kurogane glared at the black-haired man.

"It's time," he said.

His image scowled. "Finally."

Kurogane slid from the mount and grabbed the man's shirt in a fist. "Look, shit's going down out there and your little friend could be in danger. Now would not be the time to piss me off enough to run you through."

The man did not flinch, but grinned. "Like you could."

"Now, now," Fai came up to them, placing a hand on each shoulder. "If we don't hurry, things might get bad out there."

"Too true," Fai's double grinned.

The three men looked over at the blue-eyed man in shock.

The red-eyed man shook his head. "It's something to know we're close enough to that stupid manjuu that you can talk normally again."

"Manjuu?" Fai asked.

"How can you talk all of a sudden and we can understand?" Kurogane asked.

Fai's twin laughed. "That's kind of a long story that I'm sure we don't have time to tell."

"And nobody actually cares either," the red-eyed man said.

"Shut up," Kurogane snapped. He looked back over at Fai's double, taking in the blue eyes he thought were gone forever. "I care."

Fai pouted dramatically at the swordsman. "Kuro-chan, if you keep that up I'm going to get very jealous."

The blue-eyed man smiled abashedly. "Can you really be jealous of yourself?"

"Yes," Fai deadpanned.

"Leave him alone," the other Kurogane growled.

Fai leered at him. "Are you getting jealous too?"

A quick blush rose to the man's face and he turned away quickly. "Of course not. Don't say stupid things."

Then Kurogane looked away from the other Fai and stepped back, taking his own Fai's hand. "Don't worry."

Fai sighed wistfully. "And suddenly all is well again." He smiled and gripped Kurogane's hand a little tighter.

"So what do we do?" Kurogane's double asked, still trying to will the red from his face.

Fai looked back at his and his swordsman's doppelgangers. "Quite simple, really. You merely get up onto this fine animal and go back into the thick of things and proceed as you normally would under these circumstances."

The blue-eyed man smiled. "My, that is simple."

"What about the eye color?" The red-eyed man asked.

Kurogane scoffed. "Just tell them it was all magically done when you arrived here and now it's magically undone. And all that fighting was to train the kid more."

"But why would we be in the army?" Fai's double wondered.

Kurogane gave a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know. You had time before you found the kid and may as well have done something semi useful."

"How long have you been with it?" The blue-eyed man asked.

"We joined up about a half a year ago," Fai responded.

Kurogane frowned at him. "Has it been that long already?"

Fai grinned. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Right," the red-eyed man scowled.

"Ashura-ou!" The boy's shout reached the small group and they looked back toward the hill. The destruction was steadily increasing and a large boulder began its descent toward the monarch. Another man called out for the king, but he never moved from his position. The young man leaped up, meeting the large rock in its fall, cutting it cleanly in half. He landed next to Ashura, still at the ready for anything.

Kurogane's double shook his head. "That kid is far too rash."

"But at least he can handle what he gets himself into," Kurogane observed.

"Not for long," Fai frowned, as it appeared Ashura had said everything he needed to say. He turned to the other men. "You'd better go if you want to help your companion."

"What about you?" The blue-eyed man asked as Kurogane's double pulled himself onto the steed and yanked him after him.

"Just let us worry that," Fai smiled. "Good luck."

The crimson-eyed man frowned at the two before surreptitiously pulling the arms around his waist closer and turning the animal back toward the hill at a gallop just as Ashura sent a mild attack that threw the young man away, through the air. Fai gripped Kurogane's elbow briefly, his only show of concern, as their doubles barely made it in time to snag him from his fall. The two turned back away from the hill just as it was enveloped, and Ashura disappeared.

"Somehow," Fai murmured. "I'm a little sad that this all over."

Kurogane cast a sidelong glance at his bowman. "Somehow I'm not."

"Kuro-tan, you're so insensitive," Fai grinned. He turned his eyes back to the scene in front of them just as the young man realized that his own Kurogane and Fai were back with him. "What do you think they're saying?"

"I hope they're not using that lame-ass excuse that their eyes magically turned black and now magically they're normal again," Kurogane grunted.

"You were the one who suggested that reason in the first place," Fai said.

"I was being facetious," Kurogane retorted. "They'd better not have taken me seriously and told the kid that. It'd confuse the hell out of him."

They watched as the young man's face took on a very troubled and puzzled expression as the two men spoke. Fai grinned. "I'll bet they used your reason."

Kurogane frowned. "Stupid asses."

A girl's cry from the direction of Ashura's kingdom rang across the field and a young woman appeared dressed in beautiful noble's robes. She was breathless and carrying with her a small long-eared creature. She called out again and came up to the three warriors.

"Want to bet that she's their princess?" Fai asked. "She's very pretty."

"I'll bet she'd get along all too well with Tomoyo-hime," Kurogane said, though his voice did not carry his normal malice.

"I think you're getting soft when it comes to girls, Kuro-pii," Fai teased.

"Shut up!" Kurogane turned on him. "I'm not soft!"

"Ah…so then would you be…hard?" Fai smirked.

Kurogane's cheeks tinged a deep red. "No! Don't say stuff like that."

Fai poked Kurogane's arm playfully. "I'd say you're pretty hard. But you're still soft in a lot of ways."

"I hate you," the swordsman frowned.

Before Fai could come up with a teasing response the sky lit up with an otherworldly power and the creature the princess had been holding floated into the sky above the four people, sprouting wings on its back. They were engulfed in light, swallowed by the creature, and then the creature disappeared into a sparkling symbol in the air. The light extinguished and left the entire field in stunned silence.

"That was new and different," Fai said.

"That was freaking unnatural," Kurogane corrected.

The bowman glanced back at his swordsman. "So, Kuro-chii, what do we do now?"

The man shrugged nonchalantly. "Find a place that's not here or Yamano?"

Thoughtfully humming, Fai nodded. "I guess that's a good enough plan for now. Where shall we head?"

"I dunno. North?"

"All right," Fai nodded. "Let's be off then."

The bowman and the swordsman set off into the north, making their way through a small thicket of trees and out into a vast plain on the other side. Fai watched the setting sun cast dancing shadows amongst the golden blades. He was about to mention how pretty the landscape was when a familiar voice echoed across the plain. He hesitated slightly and looked at his swordsman before turning slightly to the east.

"Syaoran! Don't be so mean to Kero-chan!"

"That's right, brat! There's no way you could measure up to an awesome beast like me!"

A scoff. "You're just an over-stuffed toy, that's all."

There was a young man and a young woman there, a small toy-like being floating in the air next to the girl's shoulder. They were dressed as fortune-tellers or magic-users of some kind; the young man wearing a long, dark green cloak with a magic circle sewn into the chest, and the girl wore a pale pink robe and held a curious ornate staff.

"You can't be serious," Kurogane frowned as he recognized the young man as the one they had just sent on his way and the young woman as the one who looked like his princess.

"It looks like we'll be meeting them again," Fai said. "Maybe we're bound to cross paths after all; no matter which dimension we're in."

"Hey look! Visitors!" The toy pointed over at the two warriors.

The young people looked over and blushed at having had their argument so loudly in front of the two rather imposing men. The young woman pulled her robe up from around her feet and jogged over to them, bowing low.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you…" She trailed off and looked up at them, head tilting thoughtfully. "We haven't met, have we?"

Fai smiled fondly at the young woman. "It's a possibility. But we can start again. I'm Fai. And this is Kurogane."

Kurogane arched an eyebrow at the bowman being serious for once. He gave a nod of acknowledgment to the girl.

The young man caught up with the girl and bowed as well. "I'm sorry. Uh, my name is Syaoran and this is Sakura."

The toy coughed. "And?"

The young man, Syaoran scowled. "And that toy is Cerberus."

"That's right!" Cerberus put a paw on his chest. "I'm a magical beast sent to protect to shaman."

"Sakura is the shaman," Syaoran put in. "I'm…"

"My very important friend," Sakura beamed, taking his hand.

The boy blushed scarlet and looked away, but did not take away his hand. Fai smiled at the two and looked over to see Kurogane almost smiling himself.

"Well, where are you all off to?" Fai asked.

"Oh! We're going to find medicine! Our queen is very ill and since Syaoran's her son, we're off on a mission to get her herbs and medicines to make her better," Sakura explained animatedly, waving her hands for emphasis.

Kurogane scowled at them. "You're going out here alone and," he looked the boy up and down, "weaponless?"

Sakura giggled as Syaoran looked a tad embarrassed. "We have Kero-chan; he's actually a very powerful being. And Syaoran can use all sorts of magic. I mean, I can too, but he's very good at it."

"But you have much more power than I do," Syaoran protested.

"The fact remains that you don't have weapons," Kurogane said.

Sakura's face lit up. "Would you like to come with us?" She jumped forward and took a very startled Kurogane's hand in both of hers. "We would love to travel with you, right, Syaoran?"

"Of course," the boy smiled.

Sakura looked back to Kurogane and then to Fai, hope lighting her sparkling eyes.

Kurogane glanced at Fai, who shrugged. The swordsman sighed. "Well, we really don't have anything else to do."

"Hurray!" Sakura flung her arms around Kurogane's waist. "Thank you!"

Kurogane twitched. "Is she always like this?"

Syaoran nodded. "The shaman is very energetic."

"I thought shamans were supposed to be mysterious and withdrawn," Fai mused.

Sakura moved then to stand next to Syaoran. "Shall we go then?"

Fai grinned. "Let's." A mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes then and he waved over to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura-chan! I know this great song that I used to sing all the time when I traveled as a child. Maybe you know it." With that, the bowman began to sing merrily, his voice overshadowing the bird song.

Sakura laughed and clapped her hands in delight. "I know that one too! Kero-chan, sing with us!" The two joined in Fai's singing and soon the melody was the only sound on the plain, the harmonies of Fai's and Sakura's voices mixed with the sometimes off not from Cerberus creating what could either be described as a beautiful song, or a cacophony.

Kurogane pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding on cacophony. "I have a bad feeling about this," he winced as he followed the rest of the group, heading across the sunset-painted grassland.


	10. Epilogue

**Legend**

Epilogue

"The end," Tomoyo smiled winningly at her audience, taking in their disbelieving expressions as she signaled the end of the tale.

The group sat closely around the small fire that blazed quietly in the night light. The children began protesting this unlucky event.

"But, Tomoyo-hime!" A young girl shouted. "You can't stop the story there!"

A boy chimed in. "Yeah! Do they have lots of adventures?"

"Do they get the medicine for the sick queen?"

"What happens to the other group?"

"Now, now," Tomoyo said, mollifying the children. "Those stories are for another day. And let me tell you, with Sakura-chan in them they'll all be absolutely wonderful!" She clasped her hands in excitement, her eyes turning starry and a slight blush rising to her face. "Ah, Sakura-chan."

The children blinked at her in bewilderment.

"She's real, right?" A boy asked. "This Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, did that stuff really happen?" A girl asked.

"Of course not, stupid," a boy mocked. "That kind of stuff doesn't really happen. It's just a story."

A young woman nestled beside Tomoyo tilted her head questioningly. "But those things did happen."

The boy looked at her skeptically. "Chii, you don't know that."

Chii nodded her head. "I saw them!"

"You did?" A girl asked.

"Yes!" Chii paused, suddenly puzzled. "I did, didn't I?"

"See? She's just being herself again," the skeptic boy shrugged.

Chii looked up to Tomoyo. "Did I see them? I don't remember…"

Tomoyo patted her on the head. "It's okay Chii."

"But the story had you in it!" Another girl protested. "That means they have to be real, right?"

"No, of course not," another said. "The princess just wanted to be in the story."

"That's right!" A boy said.

"But what if it was real?" Another boy asked.

"Now, children," Tomoyo said. "That's what makes these stories so much more than stories." She looked around at her audience. "Could they have been real? Perhaps. Could these have been made up? Maybe. That's what makes them legends."

The children nodded with approval, knowing that the next night their princess would spin another fantastic tale about her favorite group of travelers. They got up then to get back to chores and playing before their bedtime. Tomoyo rose from her seat and went over to one of the wagons in their semi-circle.

"That was a rather good one tonight, Tomoyo-san," Eriol smiled.

Tomoyo matched his smile. "Of course it was. It had Sakura-chan in it."

The young man chuckled. "Which one are you telling next time?"

"Well, I think I'll tell the one about how Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun got together, how they acquired Kero-chan and then how I told them to go North in order to find the medicine," Tomoyo mused.

"Which of course leads them to meeting up Kurogane-san and Fai-san, correct?" He finished.

"Naturally," Tomoyo smiled. "Then they're going to all go and fight some demons and other magical creatures, and have all sorts of adventures. And by the time I'm done with them, I'll have a new audience of children and I'll simply start over."

"You never run out of stories, Tomoyo-san," Eriol smiled.

"Not when it comes to Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sparkled. "I'll never get tired of telling her stories to people."

"You do add quite your own spin on them, though," Eriol observed.

"A little creative liberty is never terrible for a story," Tomoyo let him know.

Eriol grinned. "I'm sure she appreciates all your efforts."

Tomoyo returned the smile and looked up into the starry sky. "I hope they're taking good care of her."

"I'll bet they're fine," Eriol reassured her. "After all, she is Sakura-san."

"Of course," Tomoyo nodded. "She'll definitely be all right."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sakura sneezed into her hands. "Excuse me," she sniffled.

"Are you cold?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I'm just fine," the young shaman replied.

"That must mean someone's talking about you," Fai concluded.

"Or it could mean she sneezed," Kurogane said.

"That takes all the fun out of things," Fai laughed.

"Speaking of fun things, can we avoid that forest?" Cerberus piped up from Sakura's shoulder. "It looks scary."

Sakura frowned at him. "But that's the way that village said we should go."

Cerberus pouted. "But there could be ghosts in there."

Sakura froze. "Ghosts?" She stuttered. She latched onto Syaoran's arm fearfully.

Fai chuckled as the boy blushed crimson. He put a hand on Sakura's head. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Kuro-tan, Syaoran-kun, and I will make sure the ghosts don't get you."

Kurogane scowled at the nickname, but grunted his agreement. "Nothing we can't handle."

Syaoran smiled at Sakura. "Besides, you still have your most powerful spell."

Sakura blinked at him, but then smiled brightly. "You're right. Let's go."

"I still don't want to," Cerberus sighed.

"Maybe you should stay behind then," Syaoran muttered.

"You want to say that again, kid?" Cerberus shouted.

"Now, now, you two," Fai said. "How about we just camp here for the night? Even if we could handle that forest, we shouldn't be starting our journey through it at nightfall."

Sakura nodded. "Good idea, Fai-san! We can start through the forest in the morning."

Fai sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky. "You know, I think our adventures would make great stories."

Sakura sat next to him. "Tomoyo-chan would tell them to her tribe for sure."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Fai grinned. "She has her ways of knowing what's going on with her favorite shaman."

The girl blushed. "I wonder what she says about us."

"Probably some fantastical stuff that didn't actually happen," Kurogane grumbled.

"Kuro-pipi! Tomoyo-hime would never exaggerate," Fai said, looking scandalized.

"Yeah right," Kurogane ignored the bowman. "I'll bet she's turned us into legends by now."

End


End file.
